Under Covers
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Annie and Auggie are transferred to NYC to set up a covert regional office. But who knows what happens under covers? Repost - continuing story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N And, after somewhat of a sabbatical, beth-geek chick is back. Thanks for re-reading the old stuff. This story, Under Covers, was the one I was i the middle of when I hit a writing brick wall and had to rest for a while.**

**I'm reloading it as it was, with a few tweaks, including extra story at the end of chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: How long is longterm?<p>

To: Anne Walker

From: Joan Campbell

Subject: New op

Due to the recent influx of new operatives, we are, for the first time in years, overstaffed. Before the rearrangement of staff is taken out of my hands, I am putting into motion several new projects. The only one you need to know about affects you directly.

A long-term undercover operation will be set up where you will be implanted as an on-the-spot translator for others in the field needing immediate translation. As it stands now, all this work comes through the official channels. It works, to a point. Anything crossing into this building is inevitably tied in red tape. Moving the operation outside of these walls streamlines the process.

That's all you need to know for now. More details will be available in your mission directive packet.

Long-term? Annie thought. How long is long-term in the CIA business? Two weeks? Two years? And where is this set-up going to be? Roving? Planted? In the US? Annie sighed. Though she knew CIA protocol down to a T by now, the lack of details, especially when it directly affected her life, always frustrated her.

And, she saw, reading the memo over again, she wasn't being asked to do this. She sat back in her chair, contemplating what Joan was directing her to do. Go in the field, for a long-term op, undercover in some status, being a translator for other operatives.

Annie thought back to her initial interview to work for the CIA. They told her that her language skills were extraordinary, and now it seemed they were finally going to be used. Sure, she was able to apply them here and there, but not as much as she expected. Or wanted. Joan had told her not too long ago that there are those that belong in the field and those that are assigned to it.

And, Annie thought, her heart belonged to the latter group. She always accepted the missions given to her, but she never felt the compunction to request any of them. No, she thought, this new mission suited her. If anything, it served as a step up, a move forward. Plus, it meant she wouldn't be on coffee runs anymore.

"Joan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Well, Joan thought to herself as Auggie walked into her office and sat across from her, he wasn't the first one she thought would come running to her after her spate of memos and e-mails went out this morning. An influx of half a dozen newbies allowed her to make some changes and implement projects that had set on the back burner for way too long.

"What can I do for you, Auggie?" Joan asked.

"Have I done something to anger you?"

"No."

"Arthur, then."

"Not at all."

"Okay, then this e-mail I received has nothing to do with a personal vendetta?"

"Of course not."

Auggie's internal b.s. meter twitched, but he ignored it. "So, what's it about?"

"I believe I explained myself in perfect English, Auggie."

And so she did, he thought. He was to spend the next week training his replacement to take over his job. His talents were needed on an undercover operation, long-term, at an as-yet-disclosed destination.

The only thing the e-mail didn't specify was why. That question sent him on a one-way trip to her office.

"I've been here a long time, Joan. I think I deserve to be told why I'm being permanently replaced."

"Permanently replaced? When did that phrase come up?"

"Off of the e-mail," Auggie said, trying to keep his voice from showing the frustration building up inside. "I believe the actual word 'replacement' was in there."

"Yes, replacement, to learn your duties. You've become almost irreplacable, Auggie. And in our work, that's a dangerous situation to be in. Should something happen to you, we need to make sure the work continues, without a hitch."

"I can show someone the ropes without leaving myself," Auggie countered.

"Your tone and choice of words seems awfully defiant, Auggie," Joan said coolly. "Are you opposing my decisions?"

And with that question, Auggie knew he'd let his anger push him too far. Time for some charm. "No, Joan, of course not. It just surprised me, is all. Thought you couldn't live without me."

"No one is irreplaceable, Auggie. It's a harsh fact of life, but one I need to comply with as part of my job. You'll have the details for your new mission by the end of the day. They're being finalized as we speak," Joan said.

Knowing he'd been dismissed, Auggie took a deep breath and left her office.

Three weeks later...

"Just, be careful, please," Auggie said, rubbing his temples as the headache that had been threatening behind his eyes began to pound. He disliked moving. No, make that he hated moving. He'd talked Joan into letting him take his own equipment with him, as no one else would be able to use it, anyway. But handing that type of equipment, though safely and firmly packed, over to others was not something he enjoyed.

Just a few hours, he repeated to himself. Just a few hours in a transport van, and he'd be in his new place. Though Joan provided plenty of details of what his new position would entail, she was hazy on who he'd meet there. He'd be undercover, yes, but he wouldn't be alone. A whole new base of operations had been set up to provide in-field operatives a go-to for information. And he wouldn't find out who his new co-workers would be until he got there.

Well, he thought as he pulled on his jacket to go meet the transport van, chances were at least one of his new co-workers would be female. The thought cheered him. Maybe this new assignment wouldn't be too bad.

Annie dropped into the bucket seat of the transport van, full of nervous excitement. She recognized the feeling and settled into it, using the surge of adrenaline to go over the mission details. She was on her way, along with a good deal of her belongings, to New York City for a long-term undercover operation. Her cover story was as an office worker in a new branch of a nonexistent worldwide corporation. At first glance, the cover worked, and if anyone looked closer, they'd find themselves bogged down in boring and mundane details. At least, she thought, she wouldn't need to change her name.

Nope, she would be –

"Annie Walker? What are you doing in my ride? Come to say good-bye?"

Annie's eyes snapped open, as her inner monologue was interrupted. "Auggie?"

Yep, leaning against the open side door of the van was Auggie Anderson, whose look of disbelief mirrored her own. "Your ride?" she asked.

"Yeah, that new mission I mentioned to you the other day? This is my ride. So, gonna hop out, so I can get going?" he asked, folding up his travel cane and stowing it in the messenger bag slung across his chest.

"Yes, I do remember you saying you'd be gone for a while on a new mission, and if you'll remember, I told you the same thing."

"You're always going out on new missions, Annie," Auggie said with a tilt of his head. "That's not news."

"Well, apparently it is, 'cause your 'ride' as you call it, is also my ride. I'm heading to New York for an undercover op as –"

"Don't tell me," Auggie interrupted. "An undercover op based in New York City providing on-the-ground intel for field operatives."

Annie jerked back in her seat at his words. "Well, yes, but translations, as well. How did you know?"

Auggie's head dropped to his chest. "Because I'm on the same op."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Next door neighbors

Auggie sat in the unoccupied bucket seat and slid his messenger bag under his seat.

"So we're doing this op together?" Annie asked, still not believing the words as they came out of her mouth.

"Yep."

"Huh," Annie said. Then, as the driver climbed into the front seat, she followed Auggie's actions and clipped her seatbelt on. She'd wanted to ask more questions, but given how Auggie responded to her mere presence in the van, she knew he didn't have any answers for her.

"You guys comfortable back there?" The driver asked as he pulled out of the garage. "It'll take a little over four hours to get there, so settle in. At least the weather is nice, huh?"

Annie made a noncommittal "Hmm," and took the driver's advice and settled in, adjusting her seat so she could lean back a little more. Other than the driver, the empty passenger seat, and Annie and Auggie in the rear bucket seats, the rest of the van was filled with boxes and suitcases. Annie had wondered where the other items had come from, what they were for, but now she knew.

A small smile came to her lips as she thought of spending a good part of the next year working side-by-side with Auggie. Well, she thought, at least she'd have a familiar face to help her cope with a new city and new duties. She'd never been to New York City, save for a few quick ins and outs, layovers at the airport and the like. She'd never lived there.

One thing that still rankled her, though, was Joan's choice of those who would be participating in this little "project." Did she send Auggie to keep an eye on her? Did she send her to serve as a guide for Auggie in a new city? No, Annie thought, that couldn't be it. Auggie navigated the entire of Istanbul by himself. She couldn't imagine he'd need help anywhere.

Auggie leaned back in his seat as he felt the van pull out of the garage. Four hours of driving. A short flight would've been easier and quicker, but there's no way he'd trust his equipment in the cargo hold of an airplane. Plus, as they leave the building, they're no longer CIA operatives heading out to set up a regional office. They're there to set up a regional office for – what was the name of the fake company again? Well, whatever it was, that's what they were there for, and a transport van fit better in the company's aesthetic.

Despite his visit to Joan's office nearly a month ago, he really didn't mind the drastic change. She was right. He'd been in the same spot for years, doing the same thing. He'd come to crave and cherish the consistent workplace and home life, but in their line of work, such complacency was dangerous. Nobody was irreplaceable, and did he really see himself in that same chair ten years from now?

Annie's presence, he had to admit, was a shock. At first, he was disappointed, 'cause it meant his fresh start wouldn't be as fresh as he'd anticipated. New places, new faces, he thought. Now he had new places and one friendly face. Unless others were going to be joining them.

Leaning up, he asked the driver, "Excuse me, but are we picking up anyone else?"

"Nope," the man replied. "My orders were to pick up one man, one woman, their equipment and luggage and drive them to New York."

"Okay, thank you," Auggie said, settling back in his chair.

"Tired of my company already?" Annie asked.

"No, of course not," Auggie said.

"Well, you didn't seem too happy to find me in 'your ride,' if you'll recall."

"I was surprised to see you is all," Auggie said with a shrug. Then, smiling, he teased, "What, were you expecting to find Ben here?"

"No."

She said it a bit too quickly, she knew. Just the mention of the man's name sent Annie's nerves on edge again. She'd never told Auggie about Ben's offer to take her away, and how she walked away from him on that airport tarmac. Every step killed and freed her. It wasn't until she had gotten into the car that she was able to take a full deep breath.

And it wasn't until a week after that that she came to the realization that Ben was right. She had changed. She'd moved on.

The next thing Annie knew, she was being awoken by strong, warm hand on her forearm and a deep, smooth voice calling her name.

"Annie? Wake up, we're here."

Huh? Annie thought. Where's here? What's going on? A warm laugh invaded her hazy thoughts, and she blinked open her eyes.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We're here."

As she sat up from the fetal position she'd curled into, Auggie's hand slipped from her arm, and she looked around, peering through the windows. The van had stopped, the driver was getting out of his door, and Auggie was unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I missed it all?" Annie cried, looking out the windows at the concrete buildings around her.

"Missed what?"

Annie sighed, "I wanted to watch as we drove in, see the buildings and get my bearings."

"We'll be here for months, Annie. You'll have plenty of time to get your bearings," Auggie said, sliding open the door beside him and jumping out.

Annie followed, "You don't understand. The first look at a new place is the best."

Her voice was full of such longing that Auggie felt his own heart tug. He knew what she was talking about, and he would've woken her earlier, but she didn't say anything, and he figured she'd welcome the rest. "Maybe after we get settled, we could take a walk around, and you can show it to me?"

Annie's eyes were looking up and around at the buildings and streets, but at Auggie's words, she looked back at him. Feeling almost instantly subdued, she regretted her poor choice of words. "Sure, that sounds great. Have you never been here?"

Auggie shook his head no.

"Then it'll be an adventure for the both of us," she said, offering her elbow out to him as he unfolded his cane. "From what I can see, this is the office space. And I think our apartments are down the street."

Heavy glass doors covered the entrance, and Annie frowned a bit at the lack of ambience or decoration. She knew the government wasn't big on frills, but couldn't they have been set up somewhere else? According to the list of offices on the wall by the elevator, theirs was on the fourth floor, the top one.

By the time the elevator dinged to the fourth floor, Annie was fairly jumping with anticipation. The doors slid open, and a short hallway led to only one door, to their new office.

She dug the key out of her pocket and let them in. Without even thinking, she began describing the area as she walked in, giving Auggie the general layout. "It's an open area, white walls, outside wall full of windows. A lot of light. There's three desk areas here. Two are bare, but one's already got a computer and paperwork on it."

She walked over to it, picking up an envelope with hers and Auggie's names on it. "Someone's set up here already. Left us a letter." She opened it and scanned to the bottom for a name. "Do you know a Richard Barnesworth?"

Auggie shook his head, so Annie read it aloud.

"I arrived a week ago to set up and have the place ready for us. I hoped we could've met, but I've been called out of the country. My return date is up in the air for now. But please, carry on with your work and make yourselves comfortable. Richard Barnesworth."

"I guess we will have company, after all," she said, dropping the letter back onto the desk. No other paperwork or personal effects were on the desk, so she turned away from it. "Since you haven't said anything, I call dibs on the desk by the window."

Auggie tilted his head at her, "Seriously, Annie?" he laughed. "So there's three desks. Any other furniture?"

"To your left is a couch and some end tables. If you walk a couple of feet, you'll come across a throw rug. Right side has table against the wall and bookcases."

"Hmm," Auggie said, swinging his cane and making his way around. "Pure government, all the way. Surprised there's a couch in here."

"Maybe it came with the office space," Annie said.

A knock at the door preceded it opening, and the driver entered backwards, pulling a dolly full of boxes. "These are yours, Mr. Anderson. If you show me where you want them, I can help you set them up."

With the driver's help, Annie and Auggie were able to set up Auggie's computer and workspace, and also Annie's. She'd packed the majority of her work from her own desk. Auggie had tried to tell the driver that he didn't have to help them, but the man reminded them that he still had their luggage in the van, and he needed to deliver them when they were done here.

Once the equpment was stored, Annie and Auggie securely locked the office back up and followed the driver back to the van. A few minutes' drive, and they were pulling over again, this time in front of another nondescript building, but Annie saw with a breath of relief, that it was somewhat more homey and welcoming than their office building.

"The agency's got control of one whole floor here," the driver said as he pulled the last of the suitcases out of the back of the van. Besides the ones Annie and Auggie could carry, he loaded the rest on his dolly and followed the pair into the building. The ground floor was bare save mailboxes, a door proclaiming laundry and trash facilities.

"Looks like a small flight of stairs up, and we'll be home," Annie said, leading Auggie over.

The stairs wound around to a locked door, which Annie opened with the first of two apartment keys provided to her with the mission directive. Once it swung open, a hallway with three doors lay before them.

Annie giggled, "Looks like an old game show, where you pick what you want behind door number one, two or three."

"Three apartments?" Auggie asked. "Does your door key say anything?"

Annie looked down at it, flipping it over. "Nope. Let's just try it and see."

The first door didn't work, so she tried Auggie's key in it. His slid easily in, so she opened it for him and let him explore while she tried the next door with her own. "Guess I've got the middle apartment," Annie said, walking in and switching on the light. A light, airy space lay before her, furnished somewhat nicer than she'd expect it to be, considering the austerity of their office building. She set her suitcase down by the door and walked in. A sofa and chair made up a small living room, with a tv in the corner. A door off to the side showed a small bedroom, with a bathroom leading off of it. An open kitchen stood to the side of the front door, and given her growling stomach, she wondered if the agency also opted to furnish her cabinets.

The door opened again before she could check it out, though, and the driver shuffled through with the other two pieces of her luggage.

"That's everything, Miss Walker. Is there anything else I can get for you or Mr. Anderson?"

"No, you've been a great help, thanks."

He nodded, "Gotta get back to Langley. Good luck to the both of you."

Annie nodded and stared with disinterest at the bulging suitcases. Though she'd napped practically the entire way there, she had no energy to unpack now. Maybe she should check to see how Auggie's settling in.

His door stood open, and she stepped in. He was walking around, his cane swinging and his free arm extended, gauging the area around him. She waited until he'd made the entire way around before speaking.

"My place is laid out the same way," she remarked.

"Good to know. You all unpacked?"

"Maybe later. Right now, my stomach is protesting that stop at McDonald's for lunch. You up for checking out the local cuisine?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not in my job description

Annie popped the last of her sushi into her mouth and sat back in her chair. "We gotta check to see if this place delivers."

Auggie nodded. He'd finished the last of his noodles five minutes ago. He'd never really been a fan of Chinese food, but he was thinking he might have to change his mind. As he waited for Annie to finish his food, he sat back, taking in all the smells and sounds around him. He'd never been to New York, but he found that most cities were the same in their general make up. He planned on being comfortable enough to make his way around within a couple of weeks.

For now, though, he'd take everything in. Another tinkle of laughter, feminine laughter at that, caught his ears, and he turned to the sound. He'd heard her voice earlier, talking on the phone.

"Hey, Annie, that girl two tables away, what's she look like?"

Busy replying to a text from Danielle, Annie didn't respond. The one thing being away from the main office was that she was able to use and carry around her Blackberry. Something she planned on taking full advantage of. The text done, she scrolled through her e-mails, coming across one from Joan asking about their progress. She hit reply and began typing in that they'd made it fine and were currently eating dinner.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?" she asked, never looking up from her phone.

"Annie, there's a girl two tables down, tell me about her."

Raising an eyebrow at the man, she scoffed, "You're kidding, right?"

"Come on," he said in a whisper. "She sounds American, but I can't place the accent."

Shaking her head, Annie said, "No, Auggie," and continued composing her e-mail.

A scraping chair and clip of approaching heels spurred Auggie into action. For whatever reason, Annie refused to help him, and if he didn't act fast, he'd lose her. Her departure, it seemed, would take her right by his table, so he stood, and as she came closer, he stepped into the aisle, effectively bumping into her.

"Hey, watch it, buddy!"

Putting his hands up in defense, Auggie smiled, "Sorry, but kind of hard to watch anything, you know."

"Pssh, yeah, right," he heard, making his smile slip a notch. "I was watching you, and you did that on purpose."

A shove on his right arm made him nearly stumble back into his chair, and soon the heels clipped out of the restaurants.

A smirk played on Annie's lips, but she said nothing and finished her e-mail. Nothing else in her notifications was pressing, so she slid the phone back into her purse. "Lost your touch?" she asked, grabbing a fortune cookie.

Auggie dropped back down into his chair. "Would have had better results if you had helped me."

Annie cracked the cookie open and popped half of it into her mouth. "Where in my job description does it say I'm required to act as your pimp?"

The smile completely disappeared from Auggie's lips as he tilted his head toward her. "And where is this coming from?"

Sighing in frustration, Annie gathered up her belongings. "Are you ready to head back to the apartments? I still have to unpack."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Auggie said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his words. His messenger bag over his shoulder and cane unfolded, he waited for Annie to come around the table.

Her elbow hit his hand, and once his fingers gripped around, they left the restaurant and walked down the sidewalk. His demeanor was one of frustration and anger.

"You've got no cause to be mad at me, you know. Geez, Auggie. We just got here. And, if you need to be reminded, we're supposed to be undercover. You can't just go picking up any girl you want to and bring her back to the apartment. We share a wall, and I sure as hell don't want to be kept up at night by the sounds of your banging headboard."

His fingers tightened a bit on her elbow, and a quick look at his face showed his jaw clenched, but also a flash of hurt crossed his face. Annie turned away from him and continued down the steet. Well, she thought, that might have been a bit harsh, but was he serious? They weren't three hours into a new mission, and he was already trolling the local females. She knew he was flirtatious and a tease, but they were together, alone in a new city. And they were on an op, for crying out loud.

By the time they'd made it back to the building, Auggie's jaw had unclenched, and he'd relinquished his tight grip on her elbow. He'd been teased and frowned on in the past for his excessive flirtation, but hearing those words from Annie just – well, he had to admit that it stung more than a little bit. She'd never talked to him like that before. Except for her reaction when she'd heard about Liza and then Tash. But that was more of professional upset that he'd been running a secret op, wasn't it?

They'd climbed the short flight of steps to their hallway, and he let go of her arm as they approached his door. They both had work to do getting their apartments livable, but he didn't want to leave her with this argument hanging between them.

"When you're done unpacking, why don't you come over? We can have a drink and celebrate our first night in the Big Apple."

"You brought booze?" Annie asked with a laugh.

"Is that a yes?" he countered.

"Hells yeah."

Half a lifetime of travel allowed Annie to unpack in record time. Though the place was simply decorated and furnished, she saw touches that reminded her the agency paid the rent.

Her laptop connected easily to a wifi signal she recognized, and it took her a couple of minutes to get through the passwords and encryption. The doors and windows, as well, were heavy with multiple locks.

Once her bedroom and bathroom were filled with her belongings, she turned to the kitchen. The cupboards were stocked, but only minimally. The first stop tomorrow, she thought, was finding a nearby grocer.

After changing into more comfortable clothing, she sat on her couch and looked at the time. 7 p.m. Too early to go to bed. Maybe –

A loud noise in the apartment next to hers answered her unasked question, and she went out into the hall. After a quick knock and an answer to come in, she opened the door to find Auggie. Moving furniture.

She took a step in to close the door, then leaned up against it, watching him. He really was moving the furniture. Finally, she couldn't hold back her curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to stave off stubbed toes and bruised shins. Give me a hand?" Auggie asked, straightening up from the end of the sofa.

"Sure," Annie answered, and they were soon sliding the couch from its original spot to rest against the wall and placed the armchair in a corner. Annie asked where he wanted the coffeetable, and after some deliberation, they figured it'd be best placed between the sofa and the armchair.

Though not very big, the furniture was heavy, and after they were done, Annie dropped down into the sofa, Auggie following soon after. "How's your bedroom?" she asked.

"Well, the bed's not as big as I'd like, of course."

He heard a frustrated huff, and he began laughing, "What? I'm a tall guy, you know. I'm used to a king-size."

"Yeah, sure," Annie replied with a smile. "Do you need to move it, as well?"

"Nope, it's good."

"So, you said something about a drink?"

An hour later, Auggie had his music playing – it was the second thing he did after unpacking his clothes – and they were finishing up the last of the small bottle of wine he'd stowed away in his suitcase. Annie had found a couple of glass tumblers in the cupboards, and they sat facing each other on the couch.

After the initial toast of their new mission and new digs, they spent the rest of the time arguing what they should do over the weekend prior to starting work on Monday. Annie had read him Joan's e-mail that stated they were given the weekend to get settled in before starting in on their new duties on Monday.

Annie was all for exploring the area and stocking up on food and drink. She also wanted to find nearby restaurants and maybe a closeby park where she could run. Auggie mentioned taking a cab up to Central Park, but Annie pointed out that that could run into some serious change.

Auggie, on the other hand, wanted to get back to the office and set up his computer and equipment. They eventually compromised and agreed to use tomorrow morning and maybe afternoon, depending what time they woke up, staking out their neighborhood and stocking up on supplies.

Annie agreed to keep an eye out for a local gym where they could go, until Annie found a decent place to run. The final drops of wine gone, Annie took the glasses to the sink and rinsed them out.

"Guess I'll head back to my place now. You need anything else?"

Auggie shook his head, grabbing up the empty wine bottle and heading to the kitchen to throw it out. "Annie, I know it may have looked earlier that I wasn't happy to know you were on this op, but I am glad you're here. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Annie said quietly. "I'm glad you're here, too. Between the two of us, New York City better watch out."

"Good night," Auggie said.

Walking over to him, Annie gave him a brief hug. "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sure sounds like a date to me

"Do you prefer apples or pears?" Annie asked, picking over the piles of fruit.

"Umm, do they have a bag of a little bit of each?" Auggie replied.

"No, but I can make one," Annie said, filling a bag of apples, pears and oranges. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

Auggie leaned against the handle of the cart, thinking. "How about some decent coffee?"

"Okay," Annie said, pulling on the front of the cart to get them to the proper aisle. "Though you do know there's a Starbucks down the street from our apartment?"

Auggie shrugged, "Can't spend all of my money on eating out."

Annie nodded in agreement. The prices were higher here on everything, and she planned on stretching her money equally between checking out all the local restaurants and purchasing items for the refrigerator.

"Besides, we passed by a liquor store on the way here. We need to replenish our stock."

Annie stopped herself from laughing at Auggie's idea of their booze stock. "I'm surprised you didn't bring more."

"If I'd known you'd drink half of what I brought within two hours, I would have," he countered.

"Hmmpf," Annie answered, not wanting to be pulled into another argument with him. Their list of items now in the cart, she steered them to the checkout.

"Here," Auggie said, holding a credit card out to her.

"That's okay, I got it," Annie said, emptying the cart out for the cashier to ring it up. Auggie looked unconvinced, and his hand remained outstretched, card between his fingers. "It's okay, we can share."

"Next time, my treat," he said, sticking the card back in his wallet.

"Keep your card for the liquor store."

"That's fair enough," he said.

The duties of the day done – complete unpacking, putting away of groceries, contacting Danielle – Annie plopped down on her couch to properly unwind. It'd been a little over 24 hours since she moved in, and she was slowly becoming more comfortable with her new surroundings.

Now all she wanted to do was watch some mindless tv and get lost in somebody else's problems for a few hours. Halfway through an episode of "The Mentalist," her night of unwinding ground to a halt when a knock sounded at the door.

As only a few people knew where she lived, and only two had keys to the outer door, it would either be Auggie or the other agent. Given she hadn't yet met the third member of their team, she shouted out, "It's open, Auggie."

"I assume a warning of keeping your door unlocked in the middle of New York would be unwelcome at this point?" Auggie said as he walked in.

"The hallway door is locked, and unless you were planning on attacking me during the night, I figured I was safe enough," Annie said, never lifting her head from her comfortable position on the couch. "But you're right. I'll be sure to lock it after you leave."

Knowing her apartment layout was different than his, Auggie made sure to swing his cane in a wide swath as he walked in. He found the end of the couch and sat on the end of it. He felt her shift at the other end. "You're surely anxious to kick me out."

"No, you can stay as long as you like, as long as you don't eat all of my food."

"Well, I was hoping to stay as long as it takes for you to get ready."

Annie finally lifted her head from the pillow. Her eyes widened, then narrowed as she took in his attire. He'd changed from the jeans and tee he'd worn when they were out shopping, then wandering around their neighborhood half the afternoon. He now wore a long-sleeved white shirt tucked into dark slacks.

"Get ready? You planning on going somewhere?" Annie asked.

"Figured we'd use our first free night to check out the hot spots."

"I didn't see any nightclubs in the neighborhood."

"I called a cab," Auggie said with a smile. "Should be here in half an hour."

"Auggie."

"Come on, it'll be fun. I did a search online, got a couple of places lined up."

Annie sighed and dropped back down onto her pillow. "I thought we already talked about this, Auggie. I'm in no mood to be your wing man." Not now or ever, she added in her mind.

The memory of their conversation yesterday still stung Auggie a bit, and his head dropped to his chest. "I know, and I apologize for that. Again. I do promise, though, to keep my attentions solely on the 'one who brought me,' as they say."

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't have to do anything," Auggie countered. "All I'm saying, right here, right now, is that I'd like to enjoy a night out in the great city of New York, with one of my closest friends."

"And if you do meet someone?"

"I won't."

She wanted to believe him. Really, she did, 'cause although she was comfortable and relaxed, the sounds of the city outside her window beckoned her. "Okay, then."

"I can feel you staring," Auggie said before bringing his drink to his lips.

"You lied to me."

Auggie smiled and leaned back in his chair, letting the music wash over him. "And how did I lie, Miss Walker?"

"You led me to believe we were going to a loud, raucous night club," she said. She looked around at the beautiful, soothing décor. "This is wonderful."

"I think that's just your prejudice against me talking," he said, leaning on the table. "You don't think I'd enjoy spending my time in the intimate confines of a jazz club."

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about you picking anyone up," Annie remarked, her eyes taking in the rest of the patrons, mostly couples enjoying themselves and the music from the band in the corner.

"Are you ever going to stop throwing that up in my face?"

"You're right, that was crass of me. I promise never to bring it up in conversation again."

"Good. Now, enjoy yourself, Annie. Relax. Talk to me."

Annie finished her drink and nodded to the waiter for another round. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about, where Danielle thinks you are at this very moment."

"New York."

"Really? Going with the truth this time?"

"Somewhat. Temporary transfer. I'm gone so much nowadays, she just nodded and didn't press for details."

Auggie was about to reply when the empty glass was pulled from his fingers, only to be replaced with another one. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Drink up, Auggie. After all, you're paying," Annie said, tapping her glass against his.

"Who said I'm paying?" he asked with a mock frown.

"Well, the guy usually pays on a date, don't they?"

Auggie took a healthy drink of the strong alcohol before answering. "Who says we're on a date?"

"You dressed up, came to my place and asked me out. I call that a date."

Annie wondered at their choice of drinks, given how whiskey, even when mixed with other liquids, loosened her tongue more than normal. She wasn't drunk yet, but she was beginning to feel its effects. And she had a feeling that Auggie's inhibitions – did he have any to begin with – were blurring, as well. The candlelight softened his features and lit up his eyes in a way that –

She shook her head as the thoughts racing through her head crossed that line in the sand that she'd firmly drawn last year when they'd first met. She needed Auggie as a friend, and thinking of the way his eyes were glinting right now with gold flecks threatened the very existence of that line.

Auggie allowed the laughter that was bubbling up in him to come through in his smile at her words. "In that case, I should've arrived with flowers."

"Yeah, right. Since when have you had to resort to flowers to get a woman to agree to go out with you?"

"When the situation warrants, I've been known to be romantic."

Annie felt herself getting in way above her head in their current line of conversation and strived to change the topic. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow? Still want to set up your office?"

And so it ends, Auggie thought, leaning back in his chair. "I'd like to, before Monday."

"Then that's what we'll do," Annie said with a nod. "At least it'll be quiet."

"The calm before the storm, so to speak," Auggie agreed. "It's getting late. You want to head out, or do you want another round of drinks?"

Given how loose the few she'd already imbibed made her feel, Annie said, "Let's head home."

Annie's arm hung a little heavier around his elbow as they made their way up the short flight of stairs to their apartments, but Auggie knew it was the alcohol that caused her clinginess. It wasn't what he'd wished the reason would be, but he was patient. And given their forced close quarters for the near future, he had no reason to worry about the needed wait.

He could use it to think, if anything. Think about Annie's demeanor and treatment of him and of their relationship over the past week. And though he wasn't proud of it, her loose tongue over drinks tonight further cemented the fact that Annie thought about him as more than a friend, a buddy, a coworker.

Now all he had to do was convince her of that, for she seemed to be fighting it every step of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wanna get in some practice?

"Ugh, okay, that's it," Annie said, climbing out from underneath Auggie's desk. "I think that's everything connected. Want to try booting it up now?"

Auggie waited until Annie had moved out of the way before rolling his chair back under the desk. This time, the familiar sounds of a CPU booting up greeted his pressing of the power button. "Ahh, much better. Was worried there for a second."

"I'm sure," Annie said, fixing her hair that'd come loose from its ponytail. "Wouldn't it have been more feasible to have one of your techies come along this weekend to help you set up?"

"Who? Someone like Barber?" Auggie scoffed. "Yeah, right, only if I wanted my equipment covered in bread crumbs and grease."

Annie let out a little laugh. "He's a bit of a slob, isn't he?"

"To put it mildly, yes."

Auggie's computer sufficiently operational, Annie returned to her own. She found the log in procedure the same as in the DPD, with a couple of extra security levels. A few minutes later, she had successfully gotten into her e-mail which, since Friday morning, had refilled itself.

Most were run-of-the-mill, but Joan sent along a handful listing her duties in the office and the projects she was to work on until the office was fully functional. She also pointed out the nearness of the office to the United Nations building, and that they were to expect regular contact with various consulates.

One line item, almost hidden within the text itself, was a directive that had Annie exclaiming, "What the hell?"

"Yes?"

Half-amused, half-worried, Auggie's question made her turn around in her seat. "You're my boss?"

"Uhh, yeah. Why, is that a problem?"

Annie's mouth dropped open. "Yes, it's a problem. We're from different departments. We're working separately."

Auggie shrugged, "It's just SOP, Annie."

Annie swore she'd scream the next time she heard that phrase. "Why would I need a boss on site to begin with? Does Joan still not trust me? I mean, I thought that once an operative was out of the office, it fell on them to work independently."

"Annie, calm down."

"I don't understand, Auggie. Are you going to be sending weekly progress reports back to Langley, or what?"

She'd pretty much worked herself up to a frenzy, and Auggie got up from his desk. A few steps over to hers, and he placed his hands on her shoulders. The movement effectively silenced her rant. "Annie, stop it. I am put in charge of this office because it's SOP for any regional office with two or more people. It is automatically given to the person with the most years in the agency."

The tension in her shoulders eased a bit. "And I will not be submitting progress reports on you on a daily, weekly, monthly, or yearly basis. Okay?"

"I guess."

Auggie gave her shoulders a soft squeeze. "Was having a boss the problem, or did you just not want to be under me?"

The tension under his fingers came back at his words, and he himself gulped before sliding his mouth into a forced smile.

A few tense seconds stretched between them before Annie broke the silence. "The former."

"Good," Auggie said, and straightened up. "Now, get back to work."

"Yes, boss."

Given their equipment problems and late start, it was mid-afternoon when Annie and Auggie let themselves out of the office. Once on the sidewalk, Annie bumped her elbow against his as normal, waiting for him to take her elbow.

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'd like to get my bearings and walk by myself, if you'd walk a few steps behind, make sure I don't get hit by a bus or something?" he asked.

"Okay."

From their walk to the office, Auggie knew exactly how many steps it was to their apartment building. The Sunday afternoon lack of foot traffic helped him to keep up a steady pace as his cane beat out a rhythm in front of him, and his ears and nose made note of every passing sound and smell.

He'd been concentrating so hard that, once he made to the apartment building, he realized he no longer heard Annie's footsteps behind him.

"Annie?"

Silence greeted him, and he immediately got worried. As the seconds passed without hearing her, he'd almost made up his mind to retrace his steps back. Did she fall down? Did she take off her shoes and go barefoot, and that's why he didn't hear her?

He'd taken two steps back up the sidewalk when he heard her nearly running toward him. Taking a deep breath, he gave a hollow laugh. "What, did you get lost?"

"I wish I had," Annie said, as they both turned and entered the building. "I ran into somebody I knew from college, had to think fast."

Auggie nodded, "What'd you tell her?"

"Him."

Auggie's eyebrows rose. "Him? A boyfriend, then?"

"Yeah."

A feeling Auggie recognized as jealousy swam through his body, but he hid it quickly with a smile. "Is that right? Am I going to have to worry about banging headboards, then?"

"Oh, God, no," Annie said. "It took me a while to make my excuses and get away from him. I think he saw me coming out of the office, which means he knows I work here."

The worry in her voice and the fact that he had no cause to be jealous soothed Auggie. "Need a restraining order?"

"He's harmless, Auggie. Just overly persistent. One of the reasons I broke up with him in the first place. He said he lives in the neighborhood. Which means I'll probably run into him again."

Auggie nodded, "Need a good story to tell him, then."

"Yeah, would you mind?" Annie asked.

"Would I mind what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Being my reason why I can't go out with him?"

By this time, they'd made it up to their respective doors, and Auggie froze in the process of fitting his key in the lock. "Annie, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" he teased. "I am your boss, you know, and I wouldn't want to risk a sexual harassment suit."

Annie crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm glad my problem is such a cause of amusement for you."

"I'm kidding, Annie. It would be my pleasure to be your boyfriend for as long as you need me to be," he said, wondering to himself how right those words sounded coming out of his mouth.

The wonder solidified to actual hope as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned up to brush a kiss across his cheek.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, think nothing of it," he said as she released him and walked to her own door. "You think we need to get in some practice first?"

A quick glance at his face showed the same teasing, laughing smile, and Annie shook her head at him. "See you in the morning, Auggie."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: May I cut in?

It seemed that every agency in the loop and every foreign contact in the area had been notified of a new office tucked in a small building to the east of Grand Central Station. The phone rang steadily all Monday, and after a very handsy game of "rock, paper, scissors," Annie found herself taking the majority of them.

Lunch had to be called in, but by 2pm, the mad rush to check in by phone or in person had waned. Auggie took advantage of the quiet to commandeer the couch for a nap, and Annie delved into her work.

She had a good 15 minutes before the phone rang again. "Good afternoon." She'd adopted the general greeting in an effort to ascertain the intentions of the caller. Most official callers knew the protocol, and after a few exchanges, she knew whether or not it was secure or not.

"Hello. May I speak with Mr. Shelley, please?"

Annie automatically went into official business mode. "He is out of the office at a meeting. Would you like him to call you back, or leave a message?"

"Message, please."

"One moment." Annie pressed a few buttons to record the conversation. "What can I do for you, Mr. –"

"Barnesworth, but you can call me Rich."

Annie smiled at the recognition of the name. "Richard Barnesworth. Nice to finally meet you."

"You, as well, Miss?"

"Annie Walker."

"Annie, I've heard a lot about you. So I guess you've settled into the office well enough?"

"I won't ask what you've heard, but I assume it's all been good. And yes, Auggie and I have got the office set up and functioning."

"Auggie?"

"Yes, there's three of us assigned here. You, me and August Anderson. Tech intelligence, mainly. I'm a translator."

"I've heard of Anderson, as well. I just wanted to check in and let you know that I should be in eventually. Some loose ends needed to be cleared up before I get back."

Annie was itching to ask him more questions, but as the conversation was being recorded for posterity, she decided to wait until they met face-to-face. "Then I guess I'll say good-bye."

"Good-bye, Annie."

By the time she hung up, Auggie had made his way back to his desk. "Hey, Auggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you able to get any information about this Richard Barnesworth without raising any flags?" she asked.

"Is that who that was?"

"Yes. Said he was just checking in and would be in the office as soon as some loose ends were tied up."

Auggie shrugged. "I can't access personnel files without someone in Personnel knowing about it. If you're worried, I can call in a favor."

Annie shook her head, "No, not worried, just curious. I guess we'll find out more about him when he shows up." She sighed and turned back to her desk. "Is this what we've become, Auggie? Desk clerks for the CIA?"

Auggie dropped his headphones off his ears. "Not at all. We're freeing up field agents who would have to meet with these people one-on-one. On their turf. This situation brings them to us, on our turf, under our control. It's a pretty genius idea, if you ask me."

Annie smiled, "I take it you thought it up, then?"

"God, no. I don't know how you responded to the news a month ago, but I marched straight up to Joan and asked what I did to piss her off."

Annie stood and went over to his desk, perching on the corner of it. "So, why are you here?"

He leaned back in his chair. "Tired of my company already?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course not, but if all you're doing is intel, it's a bit below your pay grade, don't you think?"

Auggie frowned, "You noticed that, too, huh?"

"A bit," she answered, placing her hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "Nevertheless, I'm happy you're here, Auggie."

"Me, too, Annie. Me, too."

By the end of the week, they'd settled into an efficient working environment. After the first flurry of meet and greets, the phone calls and visits were more work-related, and Annie found herself enjoying the challenge, even from behind a desk.

6pm soon crept up on them, and Annie set about closing down her computer. Auggie, she saw, was doing the same. "Well, it's Friday."

"So it is."

"I propose a drink. Or two. Some music."

"Why, Annie, are you asking me out on a date?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not going out by myself, and who else do I know in the city?"

"Your ex-boyfriend," Auggie said.

"Very funny," Annie replied. "Maybe I can call that Greek consulate that stopped in yesterday," she said, smiling at the memory of the tall, handsome man with green eyes.

"You mean the guy with a wife and two kids back home?" Auggie asked.

Annie was snapped out of her daydream. "What? He said he was single, and if I ever wanted to be shown the town, to give him a call. How do you know he's married?"

Auggie pointed to the ceiling, and Annie followed the direction his finger was pointing.

"It's a light fixture."

Auggie shook his head. "In that light fixture is a small camera that takes a picture of anyone coming into this office. Facial recognition software linked to HQ catalogs their information, and if needed, compares it to a record already maintained."

"Huh," Annie said, both marveling at the idea and upset that she'd been taken in by the smooth-talking Greek.

"No one who steps into this office goes unknown."

"So I guess it's you and me, then," she said, linking her arm to his.

"Let's blow this joint."

"I take it this is gonna be our Allen's of New York, huh?" Auggie asked as the waitress dropped off their second round of drinks. The band was different, he noted, but they still played the same jazz music he loved.

"I liked it," Annie said. "Plus, I didn't feel like trying to find a new place. I just wanted a drink. We've got plenty of time to do that later."

"The crowd sounds different than last week," Auggie noted.

"Hmm, the band's different, and the crowd seems a bit younger, groups of friends and the like, rather than the couples that were here last week."

A bit louder than before, Auggie thought, but not so bad that he couldn't enjoy the music. He made a mental note to get Annie to learn the group's name and check if they had an album out. He was always on the lookout for new groups to add to his collection.

"Oh, damn."

The exclamation was muttered, but Auggie heard it all the same.

"Auggie, would you like to dance with me?"

He didn't even know there was a dance floor. "Excuse me?"

"Come on," Annie said, standing up and taking his hand. "You promised."

She didn't have to say anymore, as Auggie realized. "Ahh, your ex is in the crowd, then?" he whispered, as she led him between tables to a wooden floor.

There didn't seem to be many others taking advantage of the music, so Auggie found no problem of bumping into others as their arms went around each other, and they began swaying and stepping to the music. Though their situation was forced, Auggie allowed himself to enjoy it, just the same. He'd wondered over the past week about her, about him, about them together.

With the exception of his family, he'd never been closer to anyone than he was to Annie. The fact that his closest, truest friend was a female he hadn't even slept with made him laugh.

She'd taken him down a notch or two over the years, but she'd never pushed him away because of it. If anything, it made him stronger. And, if he thought about it, he'd done the same to her. Told her the truth, even if he knew it'd hurt, but making sure he was there for her to cry to after.

Like now. He'd jokingly agreed to pose as her boyfriend should the ex ever show up, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. After a minute of dancing, he jumped a bit when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Auggie never asked Annie what the ex looked like, or even what his name was, but just by those few words, he could picture a slightly overweight, overeager young man with a lisp.

The fact that Annie's hand tightened in his, as did her arm around his waist showed that the dance-interrupter was, indeed, her ex. "Sorry, but we're celebrating our anniversary, and all of her dances are taken for the night."

A disappointed grunt and a couple retreating steps showed the man backed off, but not enough for Auggie's sense of well-being. Also, though Annie's grip had lessened, it was still tighter than before. Determined to make the man leave them alone, he decided to up the odds in their favor.

Turning them so that the still-watching ex had a full view of both of them, he slid his hand out of Annie's. One second later, his hand tucked under her jaw and lifted her chin. And the next second, he lowered his mouth to hers.

"Auggie, what –" Nothing else came out as her breath was effectively cut off by Auggie's mouth fitted expertly onto hers. She told herself that he was doing it only to prove to Kevin that she wasn't interested, but as his arm tightened on her back and pulled her flush against him, she no longer cared.

Her free hand slid up his shoulder and to his neck, fingers brushing into the locks of hair that brushed the collar of his shirt. Her response to his kiss startled, then excited Auggie. His hand on her jaw tilted her head to the side as he changed the angle of their kiss, pressing his lips against her soft ones, his tongue nipping out to taste her. It met her own, and he groaned at the sweetness.

A slight nudge at his back and a mumbled apology brought him out of the self-induced trance he found himself in. The sounds of more people around them, and a more upbeat tempo to the music showed that they weren't as alone on the dance floor as they once were.

Then, Annie's hand released from his neck, and her face pulled back from his.

"He's gone."

He took a deep breath at her words and nodded. "Do you want to keep dancing, or –"

He felt her nod under his hand against her jaw, and he pulled back a few inches, taking her hand in his again. He used the relative quiet between them to steady his breathing and heartbeat. Not an easy task as her body kept brushing up against his.

Though he tried to quell the rush of feelings surging through him, he knew he could never forget how her lips felt against his, how perfectly their bodies fit into each other. Damn it, he thought, he couldn't mess this up. He refused to treat her like a casual lay, and if he didn't subdue his libido, he'd lose one of the best things in his life.

The song ended, and a round of applause erupted around them. Annie stepped back from Auggie to add her own appreciation to the band before taking hold of his elbow. "Would you mind if we went back to the table?"

"Yeah, sure, I am kind of thirsty," Auggie replied.

They'd sat down and ordered another round of drinks, which they sipped in relative silence.

"Thank you for doing this," Annie said.

"What, picking up the tab?" Auggie replied.

"No, being my wing-man."

Auggie chuckled, "I don't think that's the definition of the term, but you're welcome."

"'Cause you really didn't have to, you know."

"I know."

And that's just it, Annie thought. He knew he didn't have to help her, didn't have to run interference, and definitely didn't have to kiss her like that. But he did, and she did, and now, she thought, she didn't know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My beautiful butterfly

He'd been sitting at the bar when Annie and that blind guy walked in. Her arm was wrapped around his elbow, but he couldn't tell right off whether it was from affection or as a guide.

He hoped for the latter. It'd only been seven years since he last saw Annie Walker, and she'd only gotten more beautiful. She reminded him of a butterfly, who'd flit from here to there, land gently on your hand, but when you went to grab it, it'd flutter off.

He'd tried to find her after graduation, but he'd been told she'd gone off to travel the world. And like that, he'd never seen her again. Until earlier in the week when he'd seen a flash of blonde hair as he was crossing the street. He couldn't believe it. She was here, in his city, and what's more, she worked here, lived here.

His Annie had come back to him. He'd wanted to gather her up in his arms, ask her where she'd been, where she went, what she was doing, but like the effervescent butterfly she was, she flew away from him. But he'd seen the building where she'd walked out of, and after she'd disappeared down the street, he walked in and found the listing of offices. He knew he'd have seen her before, so he looked to see which was the obvious new installment.

And there it was, in shining letters, shining more than the dulled others, the words "Vasco Holdings." No other information. Just a name. That's easy enough to find, he'd thought at the time. Now, though, days later, he'd gotten no further. It seemed Vasco Holdings didn't exist. It didn't mean anything, though. New York City was full of little offices here and there. And if it was a startup or subsidiary of a larger corporation, it could hide here very well.

Annie and the guy she was with sat across the bar at one of the tables close to the band. Given the crowd between them and where he sat at the bar, he only got glimpses every now and then. He wanted to see first of all if they were together, but so far, all they've done is sit across from each other and talk. Neither wore rings, he saw.

He turned back to the bar and ordered another whiskey sour. Just seeing her again caused his nerves to jangle. He'd planned next week to go to her workplace and ask her out for lunch or a drink, and seeing her now put a slight hitch in his plans. But he was never one to pass up an opportunity.

A half an hour had passed, and he stared into his now empty glass. Well, he thought, it was now or never. He'd get up, go over to their table, and ask Annie to dance. It'd get her alone, and he could ask her properly what she was doing in town, and if he could show her around the city.

Yeah, that'd work, he thought. But first, a trip to the restroom. The three drinks he'd had since he first sat down an hour ago were beginning to make their presence known in his bladder.

After spending a good five minutes in the little room, three of which spent staring at his reflection in the mirror chanting in his head, "You can do this, Kevin Lipshinski. You can do this," he walked back out into the bar, only to find Annie's table empty.

He felt suddenly lost and distraught until he spied them among the handful of couples on the dance floor. He smiled. This is going to be easy, he thought. She was already where he planned on speaking to her. Now to ask her to dance with him.

He wiped his suddenly damp palms on his trousers before walking up to them. "Excuse me, may I cut in?" he asked, tapping the man on the shoulder. He figured that'd be a safe route, as the man couldn't see him standing there.

"Sorry, but we're celebrating our anniversary, and all of her dances are taken for the night."

The way the guy said that, so smooth and full of confidence, threw Kevin for a moment, and he stumbled back a few steps. His eyes immediately went to their clasped hands, and Annie's around his waist. Definitely, no rings.

Anniversary? What kind of anniversary? They're not engaged, nor married. And the way they were dancing, it almost resembled a middle-school dance, with the required hands-width between their bodies. His eyes narrowed at the couple.

And then widened as the guy let go of Annie's hand and reached up to her face. She looked shocked at the caress, and as he leaned in to kiss her, she said, "Oggie, what –"

And then they were kissing. Kevin had seen enough. He turned on his heel and went back to his bar stool, ordering a fourth whiskey sour. The scene played over and over in his head. He still couldn't believe they were a couple, even with that kiss. And besides, Annie looked like she was shocked that he'd done such a thing. If they were celebrating some sort of anniversary, you'd think they would have kissed prior to tonight, wouldn't you?

And "Oggie?" What kind of name is that? The whole situation sounded fishy to him, and he took a healthy swig of his drink to think it through. After half an hour, he still didn't have an answer that satisfied him. The bartender asked him if he wanted another drink, but he waved her off and paid his bill.

He'd keep his original plan and go to her workplace next week. If anything, to get an explanation. They had some good times in college, and he at least deserved an explanation.

He slid off the bar stool gingerly as the room tilted a bit. The drinks had a bit of an effect on him, and he knew he'd probably have to catch a cab home. When the room righted itself again, he saw Annie and Oggie leaving, her hand at his elbow.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to do so, but he stood up and followed them. He kept a good half block back, but he wasn't sure if they knew he was following them, so he pulled out his cellphone and pretended to have a conversation.

A few blocks later, he realized they were near to Annie's workplace. They didn't go near it, though. Instead, they turned into an apartment building. He sped up his steps as they disappeared into it. He looked up at the number above the door, and then saw a light go on in one of the windows. He took a few steps back. He couldn't see very well at this angle, but he swore he could see the top of a blonde head. Annie. Then a few moments later, a light came on a few windows down at another apartment. A brown head flitted past the window before it dropped down. That Oggie guy. He smiled self-satisfactorily. So, they didn't live together.

That was enough for now. He'd spend the weekend trying to get more information on Annie, and see if anyone named Oggie popped up in it.

"'Til then, my sweet butterfly," he whispered before walking down the street to hail a cab.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It's real

Together, they walked along the concrete sidewalk in silence. Auggie enjoyed the still warm, but cooler breeze. Annie's hands were wrapped around his bicep, and he could feel her body brush up against him as they walked.

Yep, he thought, that kiss, orchestrated as it was, seemed to crumble the "friendship wall" that had built up between them over the past year. Not that he'd put it there, or once he realized its existence, hadn't been knocking and kicking against it.

He decided on that blocks-long walk back to their apartments, that he'd be damned if he allowed the CIA or a creepy old ex-boyfriend to dictate how he proceeded with Annie. It'd be difficult to do in apartments and workplace provided by the government or the creep who kept popping up, but Auggie was patient. And determined.

Clarity came to Annie about halfway to their apartments. A clear truth that lifted a weight from her chest. The truth that Auggie's kiss had broken something in her. During it, and for a while after, she'd been a bit stunned. It was a kiss that went beyond the normal sharing of affection. It lit passion within her so quick, she had no defense against it.

If it were anyone else, she'd back off, regroup, and think about her next actions. But this was Auggie. Her Auggie. They'd known each other for a year, sharing details of their lives back and forth. She'd never had a friend like Auggie in her life, and she had a suspicion that he felt the same about her.

She didn't like that their first kiss had been forced like it was. Though she loved it, reveled in it and replayed it in her mind as they walked, it would never have happened if Kevin hadn't shown up. No, she – make that they deserved to make their own fate.

And now, as they climbed the stairs to their apartments, she paused beside Auggie as he fit the key into his door. She was going to ask him if they could talk a bit more, decide what to do next, but –

"It's not too late. Want to come in for a drink?" Auggie asked.

"Sure," Annie answered quickly. "Give me a minute?"

Auggie let himself into his apartment, his mind buzzing with the mix of alcohol and even more with the intoxicating taste of Annie's lips that he swore he could still taste. Walking directly over to his music, he set it to play softly, the dulcet tones filling the room. Next he went to the kitchen where he pulled a half-full bottle of wine from the refrigerator.

Sitting it on the counter, he remembered he hadn't flipped the light switch when he came in. He remedied that, knowing that if Annie walked into his darkened apartment, she'd wonder at his intentions. A smile played on his lips at the thought as he took the wine bottle and a couple of glasses to the table by the couch.

Annie moved quickly, dropping her purse onto the couch and stepping out of her shoes. She'd resolved in the seconds following Auggie's kiss, all through their final drinks and the walk home that she wanted – no, make that needed to move forward with Auggie.

She moved to her dresser and pulled out some loungewear. A t-shirt and yoga pants would do, and she stripped and then dressed again. She wondered if she should put some shoes on, but she decided to go barefoot.

Bringing only her keys and cellphone, she let herself out of her apartment and stepped into the hallway.

Auggie had finished pouring the liquid into the glasses and went to his bedroom, pulling off his tie on the way. He'd opened his dresser drawer to pick a t-shirt when he heard the light knock on his door, then Annie's voice.

"Auggie?"

"It's open, come on in."

Annie stepped in, closing and locking the door behind her. She stood a few feet away from the door, but didn't see Auggie anywhere, so she took a few more steps inside, wondering where he was.

Spying movement in his bedroom, she peered in. Auggie stood there, his back to her, the Special Forces tattoo in stark relief against his pale skin. He'd opted to change, as well, his jeans traded in for dark sleep pants. He pulled a t-shirt out of the dresser drawer and stood straight.

Annie's feet took her through the apartment into the bedroom. She could tell herself it wasn't of her own accord, but that'd be a lie. Auggie seemed to be a flame that drew her in like a moth. She stepped up to him and placed a hand on his bare arm to stop him as he prepared to pull the shirt over his head.

His eyebrows raised, and she stepped closer, their bodies touching even more than when they had been dancing not an hour ago. The intimacy and intensity ramped higher between them, the air fairly crackling with tension.

T-shirt dropped and forgotten, Auggie slid his arms around her torso and lifted her up to him, his mouth dropping down to meet her lips halfway. Later – much later – they would both agree that this officially counted as their first kiss. Neither made a move to extend it, nor did hands stray from around each other.

They simply tasted each other, learning the counters and softness of each other's mouths. After both of their lips parted at the same time, and their tongues met each other in between, they learned, too, the other's unique taste, and then, their combined one.

They parted nearly at the same time a few minutes later. Another few seconds to regain breath and composure, and Auggie stepped back and grasped her hand. "Come on, let's have some wine."

Side-by-side on the couch, Auggie handed her a glass of the wine they'd been drinking over the past week. She took a drink and looked over at him. "We should talk about this."

Auggie nodded, then turning toward her, he said with a smile, "As to whether this is real, or just an aftereffect of being forced to work together, nearly live together, and thanks to your ex, pose as a couple?"

"Yes," Annie breathed, both relieved and frightened that his thoughts completely mirrored her own. The relief won out, though, at his next words.

"It's real."

The next couple of seconds were the longest of Auggie's life as she didn't respond. His eyes closed as though preparing for rejection or a long, drawn out explanation, or worse yet, silence and the shutting of the door as she left. But he heard none of those things. Instead, the clink of a glass against the table echoed through the room.

Annie had taken a silent deep breath, allowing the happiness and desire that'd been building in a bubble of hope to wash over her. Then, sitting her glass on the table, she reached over and took his out of his fingers and did the same.

She stood and took her hand in his.

A little while later, naked and sated and in the embrace of her Auggie, Annie reveled in the cocoon of warmth their bodies created. She lay on her side, with Auggie spooned up behind her. Their bodies fit together in perfection.

It wasn't the first time she'd found herself in this position with a man, but she'd never felt this safe before. So protected and cared for and –

Oh, God, she thought, her eyes closing as the word nearly escaped its hiding place in her heart into her conscious mind. Love? With Auggie? He'd proven just a while ago with a body-shaking, intense coupling how he felt about her without words.

She both didn't need to hear them and craved them at the same time. But the same fear she'd had when they'd walked from the living room to the bedroom surfaced, that things were moving too fast. But then, he'd pulled her into his arms, and the thought was readily squashed. It came again now as his arm tightened across her chest, and his breath fluttered across her neck.

This time, she listened to the thought. It was, indeed, too soon to confess to Auggie her true feelings. Because in truth, it wasn't needed. Not now. They were together, and Auggie was right.

So much of their lives were controlled, any little part of it they could themselves control, they should. As she fell asleep, she thanked her stars that she'd found someone like Auggie, whom she could share her life and body with without the need to lie.

She'd tried that over the past year and found she didn't have it in her to lie and love at the same time without holding something back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Should we get something engraved?

"Oh, God. Auggie, Auggie, get up!"

Auggie was nowhere near close to wanting to wake up, much less get up. All he wanted to do was stay in bed all weekend, wrapping himself in the blankets and Annie's arms and legs and –

"Auggie!"

Something was definitely wrong, Auggie thought, and he lifted his head from the pillow and opened his eyes to show her he was awake. He extended his arm out to her side of the bed, only to find it empty. He jerked up, regretting the movement almost instantly as his head swam. He knew he'd imbibed last night – beers at the jazz club, then wine when he'd gotten home. Maybe it was the mixture of the two? Whatever the reason, he was in need of a couple of Tylenol and a strong cup of coffee.

"Auggie!"

"What?" he asked, his voice full of an odd mixture of annoyance and concern. Why was she screaming at him? Did he steal the covers last night? As far as he knew, they fell asleep in each other's arms, so it didn't really matter who had the covers.

"Why am I naked? And in your bed? Oh, my God, you're naked, too? Did we – Oh no, we did, didn't we?"

Auggie blinked, instantly awake at her words. "Annie, wait a minute," he said, sliding out of bed, then remembering his state of undress, hastily wrapping the sheets around his middle. "Don't you remember? Crap. Listen, what happened between us, it was consensual, I swear. I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that, right?"

And then he heard it, amongst his babbling apology, his shifting of the sheets to make sure he was covered. She was laughing – or trying not to laugh. But there was a definite giggle, hidden behind a hand.

"Why, you little -"

Her game up, Annie let her hand fall from her mouth as she let out her laughter. "I'm sorry, Auggie."

He didn't seem convinced, though, as his face turned from one of concern and worry to dawning realization, to now. His eyes narrowed to slits, and a mischievous grin curled his lips. Then he moved, quicker than she could have foreseen, and Annie suddenly found herself in the grasp of a naked Auggie, the sheet he had hastily wrapped himself now wrapped around her, effectively trapping her against him. He then turned and dropped back down on the bed.

"What was that, Miss Walker?" Auggie growled, his prisoner squirming against him in the tangle of the sheets.

"I'm sorry?" Annie squeaked.

"I'm not sure I believe you."

Annie was able to free her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling his face close to press a kiss against his lips. "I'm sorry. You looked so peaceful and happy laying there, I couldn't resist."

"Hmm, perhaps," Auggie relented, loosening his grip on the sheets so they could lie more comfortably together. "You do realize you owe me one now?"

"I know. How could I ever repay you?"

Auggie smiled, "Show me the city?"

"You got it."

"Can't believe we're only two blocks from Grand Central Station," Annie said, as they walked the main concourse. She wrapped both hands around Auggie's upper arm. "It's so beautiful, Auggie. When I read where we were going, I did some research, and did you know this place was once slated for the wrecking ball?"

"Hmm," Auggie said, trying to hang onto Annie's gushing commentary, but also listening. On their handful of nights out in the city, he'd reveled in the new sounds and smells, but Grand Central was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Considering it was the weekend, he expected the traffic to be light, but it seemed the work commuters had been traded in for tourists and students and family members heading home for the weekend.

"Auggie, we're near the information desk. And there's the clock! The four-sided clock! Oh, look, it says there's an audio tour," Annie said, walking a bit faster toward the kiosk. Her steps slowed, though, when Auggie pulled back on her hands. "Something wrong?"

Auggie smiled and shook his head, "No, just – is there somewhere we can sit down?"

"Sure," she said, spying a bench along the wall.

As soon as they sat down, Auggie switched his cane to his left hand and pulled Annie's hand into his right. "Just listen."

"I'm listening. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No," Auggie chuckled, bringing her hand up to his lips. "Don't listen to me. Just close your eyes and listen."

Annie did what he said, confused at first at his intentions. At first, it was nothing but a rush of mingled voices, the patter of feet as people walked, ran to their destinations. A few different languages here and there, mixed in with the English. It was almost too much, but she concentrated on separating out the noise and listening to the individual sounds.

A baby cried somewhere, and a woman's voice hushing it softly. A few children ran past, their laughter echoing around the walls and high ceilings. A man walked past, seemingly talking into a cellphone, his voice rising in agitated anger. Then a couple, whispering how much they missed each other.

After several minutes, she opened her eyes and turned to Auggie, whose face probably mirrored her own as they listened to the sounds of Grand Central Station. "You're right, this is much better than an audio tour."

"It's the acoustics, I think," Auggie said. "And since I was dragged out of bed early this morning by a naked woman flinging wild accusations, I think some coffee is in order."

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to get an early start out."

"Only because the temptation was too great too to lie in bed for 48 hours," he said, pulling her hand up for another brush against her knuckles. "I've smelled Starbucks ever since I walked in. Any chance –"

"Okay, Starbucks it is, and then, do you want to walk up Park Avenue, or catch a cab?" Annie asked, as they stood and headed over to the familiar green and white logo-d store.

"Let's walk as much as we can, and then grab a cab back home."

"Hmm, we could always catch the subway and get around that way," she said with a smile, which turned into an all-out laugh at the look on Auggie's face. "Okay, no subway. Good thing we wore comfortable shoes."

While they were waiting for their drinks, Annie looked through the brochure she'd picked up as they entered. "Oh, wow. Hey, Auggie, how about some breakfast to go with the caffeine?"

"Sure, but we've got miles of city to explore, and I don't really want to spend too much time in a restaurant."

"No, no," Annie said. "There's this place I heard about, Magnolia's Cupcakes, and they've got a store here in the lower level!"

Auggie frowned, "Cupcakes for breakfast, Annie?"

"Says the man who regularly indulges in doughnuts for breakfast, there isn't much of a difference," Annie countered. Then, "Come on, they've got a S'mores cupcake."

As his face lit up, Annie knew she'd gotten his attention. "My treat."

After scarfing down cupcakes and coffee, Annie and Auggie headed out the north exit of Grand Central and started walking. Annie thought she'd have to keep referring to her small guidebook for street names and where everything she'd wanted to see was, but it seemed Auggie had spent part of his time preparing for the New York trip by memorizing the layout of the area.

After strolling along Park Avenue for a bit, Annie opted to skip over to the west a couple of blocks to take in 5th Avenue. Auggie groaned, 'cause he knew what Annie wanted to do most was window shop. He couldn't say no to her, though, not after last night.

Once they'd walked a bit on 5th Avenue, Auggie begged for a break, and Annie spied a majestic church on the corner with wide steps in front. She led them there, and they sat, stretching their legs out in front to relax their feet. "Wow, this city really makes you want to take up architecture just to know what you're seeing."

"Where are we?" Auggie asked.

"St. Thomas Church."

Auggie nodded, "I remember seeing pictures back in college. Statues in front here, right?"

"Yep. You ready to get going again?"

"Lead the way."

And together, they walked down 5th Avenue, Annie calling out all the names of the buildings and stores they passed. She'd tried to get Auggie to cross the street to De Beers, but Auggie shook his head at her request. The last thing he needed was Annie staring into the windows at all the diamonds.

Not that he didn't want to shower her with gifts, but it was still too new in their relationship to think about such things. As they continued on, he asked, "You never did tell me the name of your ex."

"Oh, it's Kevin. Kevin Lipshinski. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, in case we run into him again."

Annie smiled, "No, I think last night's display was enough to put him off."

"Even if it was just for show?"

"Yeah, right, Auggie. That kiss was as real as it gets."

Auggie felt a bit embarrassed at her words. "It was that obvious, huh?"

Annie snaked her arm around his waist, pulling him close. "Maybe not at that moment, but I got the hint that you liked me after."

Auggie growled playfully and slung his arm around her shoulders, transferring his cane to his other hand. "I think we're a little past the 'he likes me' stage, don't you?"

"One step at a time, Auggie. Last week at this time, you were mad at me 'cause I wouldn't help you troll for girls."

"I think my trolling days are over."

Annie chuckled, "Wow, should I take out an ad in 'USA Today'?"

"Come on, Annie."

They continued walking, the blocks passing easy behind them. A bit later, Annie literally dragged Auggie across the street, not telling him why. She knew the war veteran and CIA bad-ass had a certain fondness for old movies, and she'd had the idea of walking up 5th Avenue to a certain store for a few days now.

Once they'd stopped, Auggie gave her a look that said she'd better start talking, or he was calling a cab back to their apartments. "Okay, okay," she said. "I know you're this wonderful mix of techno geek and soldier boy and super spy, but I also know that you have a fondness for a certain movie starring Audrey Hepburn, right?"

Auggie's head tilted, "You didn't."

Annie couldn't hold her giggles back, "Yes, I did. So tell me, should go inside and get something engraved?"

Auggie shook his head, "No need." He pulled her into his arms. "I've got everything I need right here."

After an embrace and searing kiss that put George Peppard and Audrey Hepburn to shame, they continued on. Auggie knew from his mental map of the area that they were coming up on Central Park and the Pulitzer Fountain. Once the air began to smell of more trees and vegetation than cars and concrete, he pulled Annie to a stop.

"It's about lunchtime. How about we eat at the fountain?"

"Is there a restaurant there?"

Auggie shook his head and took a deep breath. "I smell hot dogs."

"You got it."

After a lunch of dogs with everything, after which Auggie groaned at the status of his digestive system, given their earlier breakfast of cupcakes, Annie promised to get them a more nutritious supper when they finally headed back home.

"Since we're so close, do you want to spend the afternoon in Central Park?"

"Sounds great. But, I have to tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Annie asked, depositing their lunch trash in a nearby can.

"There is no way I'm getting into one of those horse-drawn carriages."

Annie laughed out loud and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him senseless.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The butterfly collector is pinned

Annie stood up and stretched, sighing as her muscles moved. She wasn't used to sitting at a desk for so long and almost craved a burst of adrenaline. She walked over to Auggie, who sat at his own desk, headphones around his shoulders, fingers traveling along his Braille keyboard.

She dropped her arms around his neck. "Auggie?"

"Annie?" he replied.

"That camera in the light, it's the only one in the office, right?"

Odd question, Auggie thought. "Yes, it's the only one."

"Good." Tucking her fingers under his chin, she raised his head up and to the left where her own face was waiting and kissed him soundly.

Auggie groaned, both loving the impromptu affection and knowing how forbidden it was at the same time. "Annie…"

"I know, I know," she said softly, giving his cheek a caress with her own before straightening back up. "Keep it professional in the office."

She walked back over to her desk. "Do you mind holding down the fort for a bit?"

"Sure," he answered. "You going out for coffee?"

"No, I want to grab my sweater. The A/C in here is too chilly."

"If you're cold, I know a way to keep you warm," he said, grinning wolfishly at her.

"Auggie…"

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a mocking whine, "Keep it professional in the office."

Annie chuckled as she left, making sure to shut the door firmly behind her.

Auggie was finding it difficult to concentrate for the next ten minutes as he waited for her to return, as the smell of her perfume still hung in the air, and he could still feel her on his lips. Damn, he thought, he's got it bad.

The door opened, and he thought at first that Annie had returned, but the footfalls were different. Soft, and masculine, perhaps? "May I help you?"

"I am here to see Anne Walker. Is she in today?"

The voice prickled Auggie's memory, but he couldn't place it right off. They'd had dozens of people stop by in the last week, though, and it could be any number of consulates or agents or officers.

"She just stepped out, if you'd like to take a seat?"

He heard a couple more footsteps and the squeak of springs as the man sat on the couch. He settled back into his work, slinging his headphones over his ears. A few seconds later, a familiar ding sounded in his ears, as the facial recognition software announced the identity of their new visitor.

Kevin Lipshinski

Auggie started just slightly at the name, and his adrenaline began kicking within his system. He wondered if the man recognized him from the previous night, and if so, why did he not take the hint that he and Annie had dropped, right in his face, that his attentions were not wanted?

Without giving away his actions, he pushed the recognition software to the next step and began looking up information on Mr. Lipshinski. At first, it was basic. Name. Occupation. Address. Auggie began to get bored, but as the information kept flowing, his blood began to run cold.

Graduated from college, same year as Annie, he read, nothing on his record at that time. And then – DUI, DUI, DUI. The man turned into a boozehound, Auggie thought. Was that his problem? He was an alcoholic? And then the system kept feeding him information that turned the coldness in Auggie's gut into a ball of anxiety.

Kevn Lipshinski had three active restraining orders against him, ranging all over the country. Three different cities. Dallas, Texas. Miami, Florida. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. All registered to young women. Auggie's fingers flew over his keyboard as he delved into the files.

The first two had no further information, but the final one was attached to a criminal case. Kevin had entered a guilty plea and received a suspended sentence and probation. The charges were kidnapping, unlawful restraint and simple assault against a woman whom he called his girlfriend.

Though he was sure there was more information to be gained, that was enough for Auggie. He slid his headphones off and set them on his desk. Without a word, he stood and rounded it, leaning against the edge with his arms across his chest. Annie would be back soon, and he'd be damned if he let this pathetic excuse for a man anywhere near her.

Kevin sat on the couch, soothing his nerves and straightening his tie. He'd picked it out that weekend, hoping that Annie would notice how he dressed up for her. He did try to find more information about her this weekend, but other than the fact that she was still single and most recently worked at the Smithsonian, he couldn't find anything. As for the man here in the office, Oggie whatever, Kevin knew nothing other than the fact that he was trying to intimidate him now, standing there flexing his muscles.

Kevin wasn't impressed. Seriously, a blind guy wanting to pick a fight? He knew nothing of his and Annie's past, how they were almost inseparable during college. Had he not been so busy with his studies, he would have spent more time with Annie, but college does that to relationships.

Besides, he just wanted to talk to Annie now, preferably without her self-appointed bulldog lapping at her heels. Soon the door opened, and Kevin smiled as his butterfly came back into the room.

Annie walked in, adjusting the sweater she'd brought with her over her shoulders. "Hey, Auggie, what do you think about that sushi place for lunch?"

He didn't answer, and Annie wondered why he stood in front of his desk like a statue, and only now reaching his hand out to her. She crossed the room to him, and he pulled her to his side.

"You've got a visitor."

Annie hadn't even noticed someone sitting on the couch when she walked in, and at Auggie's words, she looked to see Kevin standing there now, smiling at her. The handful of years hadn't really been kind to him, and Annie nearly felt sorry for him. In college, she knew him to be smart, nice, a bit of a geek. They hung out in the same group of friends, and as such, wound up dating unofficially for a little bit. There was nothing in it for Annie, though, so she let it go. They'd never gotten beyond holding hands and hugs, so it wasn't much of a relationship to begin with.

But now, he'd changed so much, she could hardly recognize him. His hair had started to thin, the blond tresses pulling back from his forehead. He'd gotten pudgier, as shown by his gut and expanding neckline, which he tried to hide with a sparse beard.

The fact that she'd brushed him off twice already, and he was back again, gave Annie pause, though. Why was he so intent on seeing her?

"So, Kevin, what brings you around?"

"Wanted to say hi, and see if we could have lunch and catch up on old times."

Auggie's arm clenched slightly around Annie's waist at the man's words. It all sounded so innocent, he thought. Is that what he told the other girls?

Even if Auggie had not-so-subtly made his opinion known, Annie knew her answer, anyway. "It is nice to see you again, Kevin, but I really am very busy. And I'm not so sure Auggie here would appreciate me going out with anyone other than him."

"But – but it's just lunch."

Auggie's teeth grated as the man's lisp became over-apparent. He'd heard it last Friday night, too, and just the sound made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. "The lady said no."

"Annie?"

Shaking her head at the man with a very small, apologetic smile, Annie pulled closer to Auggie, setting her head on his shoulder. The move was intentional, but made its point, and Kevin's disappointment showed.

Pressing a kiss along Annie's hairline, Auggie said, "Let me show Mr. Lipshinski out."

He let go of Annie and took a couple of steps toward the man, gauging his position from the strong odor of Old Spice. Once his hand came in contact with his arm, Auggie dug his fingers into the soft flesh and walked Kevin out of the door. He never let go, even taking the elevator down with him and walking him to the front door.

A few steps before they got there, though, Kevin found himself jerked backed and spun, his back coming into contact with the hard wall. Auggie's hand released his arm, but it was only to adjust his grip, and Kevin was soon pinned against the wall with Auggie's forearm heavy across his chest.

Auggie had a good three inches on the man, so Kevin, in essence, found himself at his mercy.

"Are you listening?" Auggie said, keeping his voice slow, deliberate, and menacing.

"Y-yes."

"Good. Annie knows nothing of your background, not since you both graduated, but I do. When you walk out of here, you will not return. You will forget that you ever met Anne Walker. Do you understand?"

Even though he could barely move, Kevin still had a bit of fight left in him. "And what if I don't want to?" he asked, pulling on Auggie's arm to allow some breath into his lungs.

Auggie's free hand pried Kevin's off his forearm, and with a quick turn and flip of the wrist, Kevin was soon paralyzed – both with fear and physically – as Auggie applied sufficient pressure with his thumb on the back of Kevin's hand.

"I will tell her about all those other women. Dallas. Miami. Philadelphia. At least, those were the highlights. How many more were there? Do the police in Philly know you skipped out on probation? Don't bother answering. I know they don't. Should I make a phone call?"

Shaking, now with fear as much as with pain, Kevin was able to croak out, "No."

"I didn't think so. Leave. Now. Don't come back. Don't follow us. In fact, I'd think about leaving town, if I were you."

And as quickly as he had grabbed the man, Auggie let go and stepped back. A fast shuffling gait went past him, and the door opened and shut.

He waited a few more seconds to make sure Kevin was, indeed, gone, and headed back to the elevator. He thought the entire trip up whether or not to tell Annie about Kevin's past. His gut instinct was to keep it a secret, his protective streak still apparent, if not stronger now. But no, she'd want to know. And he couldn't always be around to deal with the man should he not take the hint and leave.

When he opened the door and entered the office, though, he found he didn't have to. She was sitting at his desk.

"Kevin's gone, Annie," he said, leaning against the corner of his desk. She didn't reply, so he reached out to her, finding her shoulder. A soft tug, and he brought her up out of the chair and into his arms. She stood there, her face into his chest, arms around his waist.

"Don't worry about him. I made it quite clear what would happen if he even dared to show up here again."

"Auggie," she whispered against his chest. "All those women. Did you think he –"

Auggie didn't let her finish the sentence, not wanting to even think what Kevin's ultimate motivations were in regards to Annie. "It doesn't matter. Not anymore. I told him I knew what all he'd done, and if he didn't leave us alone, or better yet, leave town, I'd be making a phone call down to Philly."

"You didn't hit him, did you?" she asked, pulling herself a few inches away to look at his face. His face showed confusion as to her question, and she added, "Not that I didn't want to hurt him myself, I just don't want you getting into trouble over all this."

"Don't worry. I've been taught how to cause pain without leaving a mark."

The boast, though true, caused the corner of Annie's lips to twitch up. "My own personal soldier boy."

"You know, coming from anyone else, that'd be an insult, but –"

Annie's arms snaked around his neck and pulled his head down until his forehead touched hers. "But what?"

Auggie's answer was cut short as the door opened again. They sprang apart, but not fast enough as the tall, well-dressed man entering froze in his tracks, his eyes wide.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Annie swore in three different languages in her head before walking away from Auggie and approached the newcomer, "Not at all. May I help you?"

He smiled and held out his hand, "Annie Walker, I presume? And you must be the famous August Anderson."

"Yes, what –"

"Richard Barnesworth. Very nice to meet both of you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Have I ever lied to you?

That night found Annie in Auggie's apartment once more. Music filled the room as it had their first night together a few days ago. Auggie lay on the couch, his head cushioned on Annie's lap, her fingers lazily running through his hair. If there was one thing she loved about Auggie the most, it was his soft brown curls.

She'd lived amongst military men most of her life, where crew cuts were the norm. But Aug's hair was different. Long even for CIA standards, it gave him a boyish look, an innocence that belied his past.

"You're putting me to sleep," Auggie mumbled.

She stopped her movements, only to start them up again when he growled. He actually growled at her, and she laughed. "If you want to go to sleep, Auggie, there's a comfortable bed in the other room."

"Not sleepy, just very, very comfortable."

"I expect retribution for this," Annie said. He nodded into her hand. "So, you think we should talk about our new co-worker?"

"If you want."

"He saw us this morning, when he arrived."

Auggie sighed, "I know."

"But he didn't say anything."

"It's not against the rules, Annie. I told you that your first day, remember?" he said, smiling.

"Hmm, you're right. I just don't want things to be awkward."

Auggie heard the worry in her voice and sat up, sliding next to her. He put his arm around her and tucked her head into his shoulder. "I don't know much about Barnesworth, but he seems pretty harmless to me. If you want, I can ask Joan about him."

"Could you make it sound like you weren't fishing for information?"

Auggie rolled his eyes. "I'm a covert operative in the CIA, Annie. I've been taught how to lie, and I could talk anyone into anything."

"Oh, really?" Annie asked, lifting her head off of his shoulder and turning towards him. "Have you ever lied to me? And no, I don't count the story about how you lost your sight."

"Yes."

The instant answer caught her by surprise, and she sat back in the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, really?"

"Well, yes. I would assume we're being honest with each other now, so if you ask me anything, I'll have to tell the truth."

"By saying you've lied to me in the past?"

Auggie raised his hands in defense, "Only the one time, I swear."

"You're not helping your cause, you know."

Auggie knew, but he was having too much fun. "If you guess correctly, I'll give you a foot massage."

"You'll be lucky to touch my hand, much less my feet in the future if you don't start talking soon, mister," Annie said.

Damn, he thought, she wouldn't, would she? "Okay, okay, you're not in the mood for teasing. When we first met, you asked if you were wearing too much perfume, and I said no."

Annie waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. "That's it? The only time you lied to me is when you told me my perfume was subtle?"

Auggie nodded. She didn't say anything else, didn't even move, and he wasn't sure if she believed him. It was true, though. At that point, he was merely flirting with her, gauging her reception to his attention and ascertaining her skills as an operative. He'd known that noticing a woman's perfume, down to the name, was a sure thing. It'd worked in the past, but with Annie, all she'd cared about at the time was whether or not she was wearing too much. It was the first thing that made him think she was more than just a pretty face, so to speak.

"Okay, I believe you," Annie said, settling back down into his chest. And, just because she couldn't resist giving him a taste of his own medicine, added, "And for being honest with me, I promise to tell you about the two times I've lied to you over the year."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Richard Barnesworth settled, finally, into his new apartment, after unpacking his two suitcases and setting around the meager belongings he had. Frequent travel and a nomadic way of life meant he kept his ownership of things to a minimum.<p>

One piece of technology he did keep was a high-end cellphone. He'd been on it all day, attempting to do his duty and check in with his boss. Joan Campbell, however, had either been not at her desk or in a meeting every time. It was after hours now, but he knew he'd catch hell from her should he put this off until tomorrow. Finally, she answered.

"Joan Campbell, good to hear your voice again."

"Yours as well, Rich. Nice of you to call."

"I've been trying all day, Joan. You're a hard woman to get a hold of."

"As it should be. How are you settling in?"

"Perfectly well. Meet my officemates today. They're an intriguing pair."

"I've always thought so."

"So you know about them, then?"

"I hired them, Rich, of course I know them."

"You know they're together?"

Her answer was half-a-second too late, Rich noticed.

"I do. It makes no difference."

"To me, either," Rich replied with a shrug. "Make love, not war, as they say."

"Other than checking in, is something else on your mind, Rich?"

"Well, you never told me why I was pulled off active duty and sent to work behind a desk."

"Everyone needs a break every once in a while, and you were available."

Rich frowned at her answer. He wasn't available, not really, and had to call in some favors and do some fast talking to pull out of his previous place and move to New York. And what did she mean he needed a break? He faithfully took a two-week vacation every year, without exception, the entire time he'd entered covert work a decade ago.

A worrying thought came to him. Did she know? His ever-present slight case of paranoia reared its ugly head. No, she couldn't. How could she? Nobody was better than him at deception and undercover work.

"Fair enough, Joan," he said keeping his tone light. "I'll wish you a good evening, then."

"Good night, Rich. Enjoy the Big Apple."

* * *

><p>Auggie sat at his desk, pretending to work. He was alone for the time being, and the quiet and solitude was slightly disconcerting. Annie promised she'd be back in a few minutes, heading down the street to the local Starbucks. They had both given up trying to get by on store bought brands.<p>

Barnesworth should be in soon, as well. He and Annie had been in the new office for 3 weeks now, with Barnesworth joining them last week. And for three weeks, he and Annie had worked together, lived side by side, and more often than not the last week slept next to each other. He chuckled at the thought that he was becoming as addicted to her as he was to his caffeine fix in the morning.

He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. If she didn't get there soon, he'd have to do something drastic. He wondered if Barnesworth kept any 5-Hour Energies in his desk.

The office door opened, and he's pulled out of his caffeine-less haze and thoughts to the task at hand.

"Can I help you?"

By the footfalls, he could tell there were two of them, men by the slightly musky scent of their cheap cologne. They didn't answer, and Auggie's hackles rose.

Within the next two seconds, several things happened. The first being an odd sound, like the crackle of electricity. But before the second tick of the clock could happen, before Auggie could place the sound, he's hit square in the chest with a taser gun. He tried to keep his faculties, but whoever was on the other end of the gun shot jolt after jolt of electricity through the thin wires now connected through his shirt to the skin of his chest.

Before he lost consciousness, his last thought was that he hoped Annie wasn't anywhere close. He'd hate for her to get caught up in this, but he also didn't want her to see him so defenseless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Still with me on this? I never stopped thinking about our little group up in NYC, and hope you'll come along for the ride.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Annie cursed in Russian as she tried to balance her and Auggie's coffees and open their office door at the same time. She managed to tuck one between her forearm and chest, but the warmth of the cup wasn't all that pleasant, and her wobbling threatened to upend it onto one of her nicer white frilly blouses. It wasn't the best shirt for working in an office, but she knew Auggie liked it. The last time she had worn it, she found herself on the receiving end of numerous hugs, while his sensitive fingers played with the ruffles.

She had just about managed to balance the coffees and reach for the door handle when a deep voice sounded behind her.

"Need a hand, Annie?"

She turned with a smile to Richard, who reached around her to turn the door handle. "There you go."

"Thanks," Annie said with a smile of appreciation. "Oh, I didn't get you one."

"No need," Richard said with an easy smile in return. "Had my own this morning. I'm good for a few hours."

The door now open, Richard allowed her to enter ahead of him before entering the office himself. The place was empty save for them. "I thought those coffees would be for you and Auggie. Are you double-fisting it now, Walker?"

Annie, however, was in no mood for joking. "No, I got it for Auggie. I wonder where he went."

"Maybe he's in the bathroom?" Richard said, leaving the office to turn down the hallway. He opened the door to the restroom, but the darkened interior and lack of people inside shot down that idea. "He's not in there," he told Annie when he returned.

A cold strip of anxiety wove its way up Annie's spine. She sat the coffees and her purse on her desk before walking over to Auggie's. Surely, if he needed to leave, he would have left a note, or called her. "Oh, God," she gasped.

"What is it?"

Annie reached down to the floor and picked up Auggie's collapsible cane, which lay beside the chair. "He'd never go anywhere without this."

"Are you sure? He seems to get around pretty fine, you know, for a blind guy. Maybe –"

"No!" Annie said sharply. "And this," she said, grabbing up his cell that still lay on the desk. "He'd never leave without it, and he wouldn't leave his computer up and working, even if he did leave to go to the bathroom."

A few dozen scenarios flashed through Annie's mind, and she rejected them, one after another. She knew him way too well, and there's no way he would leave like this.

"Hey, maybe he went back to the apartment. Why don't you call there before you hyperventilate?"

Annie's wide, worried eyes raised from her hands where she held Auggie's cane in one and his cell in the other to Richard, who stood before her. He mimed breathing, and it wasn't until he'd done it a few times that she realized she wasn't. Gritting her teeth, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. It felt slightly good, so she repeated the process a couple of times until her hands stopped their trembling.

"Better now?"

"Yes," she said. Laying Auggie's stuff onto his desk, she reached for the phone. She dialed the landline to Auggie's apartment and let it ring five times. Nothing. Just to be complete, she also dialed her apartment's phone and let it ring. "He's not there."

She then began to pace, while Richard stood in the middle of the office, his hands in his pocket as he watched Annie. After she made half a dozen passes, she met his eyes. "I'm calling it in."

"Come on, Annie, don't you think it's a little premature?"

Silencing him with a glance, Annie picked up the phone again and called the one person she knew would be as worried about Auggie's disappearance as she would.

"Joan, I need your help."

* * *

><p>When he drifted back to consciousness, Auggie felt as if his skin were still shaking from the electric shocks. When that feeling wore off, his mind brought him back to the present, to where he was and what had happened, he jerked himself fully awake.<p>

He wasn't restrained, that much he knew. What he didn't know was where he was, if he was alone, if anything else had been done to him, or what his kidnappers wanted. One of those situations he could figure out right now, and he slowly began taking inventory of his body.

He was lying on a cold, concrete floor, so he slowly sat up. Spine was okay, then, he thought. He stretched and flexed every muscle group and joint. He breathed a sigh of relief. He'd only been tasered. Overly so, he thought with a grimace. Obviously an amateur attacked him, or maybe someone who knew of his background and knew he wouldn't have given up without a fight. A coward, then, he thought. He could deal with cowards.

Slowly standing, he listened carefully for the sign of others in the room or near. Nothing. Only the sound of his own breathing. Now to find out where he was. His hands out in front of him, he began to step forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow, didn't mean to update so soon, but could NOT get this story out of my mind. To hell with getting rest, when the muse strikes, gotta let it out. Hope you're enjoying the adventure part of the story. I hardly ever do this, but it's FUN.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

With shaking fingers, Annie hung up the phone and collapsed into Auggie's chair. She looked up to see Richard's expectant gaze. "Joan will be here in a couple of hours."

"Joan Campbell?" he replied in disbelief. "She's coming personally?"

"Yeah, shocked me, too," Annie agreed. "I want to go look for him, but I don't want to leave, in case he comes back or calls," she said, her hands clenching around his cane.

"Tell you what, you stay here, and I'll go out," Richard said.

Annie nodded, and Richard left, his fingers moving on the buttons of his cellphone as he trotted down the stairwell. Years as a covert operative had refined his instincts, and though they sometimes hovered on the brink of paranoia, he always trusted them.

The number he was calling would either ease that niggle of paranoia running through his mind or solidify the thought that he hadn't tied up all of the loose threads he needed to before reporting to his new "tour of duty."

"Come on, Pierre," he said to himself. "Pick up."

After ten rings, he was about to give up when a groggy voice on the other end answered.

"What?"

"Pierre, it's Rich."

"Rich!"

He pulled the phone away from his ear at the man's shout.

"Oh, dude, shit, they said they were going to get you. But I guess they were just blowing smoke, huh? I mean, they don't have you, do they? You're not calling asking for ransom or nothing?"

Richard had to listen carefully to decipher Pierre's rambling. The man's accent coupled with years of alcohol abuse had made his mind into swiss cheese. But he'd done Richard enough good in the past to warrant keeping around.

"What the hell are you talking about, Pierre?"

"Two guys came by my pad, man. They threatened to kill me unless I told them where you were."

Anger rolled through Richard at his contact's words. Damn, he muttered under his breath. He thought he'd cleaned up all of his deals, but apparently, he'd missed one. "Who were they?" he growled into the phone.

"Hell, man, they weren't wearing name tags. After I told them you skipped town, and I had no idea where you were now, they said to give you a message."

"And?"

"Oh, yeah. They said Barker got your message, but your offer to forget the deal isn't acceptable. He still wants the info."

Richard stopped walking along the street and ducked into an alleyway. His anger was getting the best of him, and he needed to calm down. He pounded the side of his fist against the brick wall. "Shit!"

"What's the deal, dude? You said you'd cleared everything, paid everybody off."

"Just shut up, Pierre," Richard barked at him. "What else can you tell me about these guys?"

* * *

><p>Auggie paced his 12-foot by 12-foot concrete bunker, his mind working, his body full of restless energy. He'd been there for a few hours now. He pulled every ounce of Army and CIA training to force himself to remain calm.<p>

Finally, he heard the door – the only one in the windowless room – open. His instinct told him to fight immediately, but he wanted information more than bruised knuckles.

One man entered, different from the two that grabbed him, he knew. Different footfalls, and a better cologne.

"I take it you're none the worse for wear, Mr. Barnesworth?"

Within two seconds, Auggie processed the man's words and came up with the summation that he'd been taken by mistake. His captors thought he was his co-worker, Richard Barnesworth, so he decided to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a blind office worker. I have no money, if you're waiting for ransom."

"Blind?" the man shouted out, and Auggie could hear the flick of a light switch. He played it off and over-compensated the "blind man look," staring away from where he knew the man was.

"What? Barker never said anything about you being blind. Those idiots. What's your name?"

"August," he replied, his voice shaking, full of fake fear.

"You're not Richard Barnesworth?"

"Who?"

"Damn it! Those stupid muscleheads can't even do a simple grab correctly. Stay here. You may still be of some use."

"No! Don't leave me!" Auggie shouted, but the door shut, and he heard the lock slide shut.

Clenching his fists until his nails dug into his palms, Auggie silently screamed at the despair of his situation. He should have attacked the man when he had the chance, he thought. But no, he wouldn't have the information he had now, which didn't make him feel any better.

Barnesworth. Damn Barnesworth. He should have listened to Annie's misgivings about the man and called in a favor or two to get the man's background. He could only imagine what he was mixed up in, and the fact that he was probably in the office, alone, with Annie right now made his blood boil.

He had no doubt that Annie could take care of herself, but they'd both grown to trust the man, given his promise to look the other way about their relationship.

He could do nothing now, he knew. He just had to be ready when that door opened again. Blind or not, he had one advantage over the men holding him now. They had no idea who they were dealing with.

* * *

><p>Annie was nearly crawling out of her skin waiting. Waiting for the phone to ring, for someone to walk through the door, for – anything. She tried not to think of what might be happening to Auggie. No evidence had been left in the office to show there'd been a struggle, or he'd been shot or anything. She couldn't imagine Auggie not giving up without a fight.<p>

Maybe he'd been lured out? Or incapacitated in some way? She shook her head at all the possibilities. She couldn't lose him now. He'd become everything to her – her best friend, her confidant, her lover. He was it, she thought. No other could come close to what Auggie.

A small thought put a smile to her lips as she remembered when her ex-boyfriend had come to the office. Yeah, she thought, Auggie made sure Kevin Lipshinski never bothered her again. Not that she couldn't have done it herself, she knew, but just thinking back on what she read in the man's file made her shiver with revulsion.

Suddenly the office door flew open, and Annie was pulled from her thoughts. "Joan!"

"Annie, what the hell's going on here? I send you two down for some routine office work, and Auggie goes missing?" Joan said, her normally in control demeanor slipping just a bit.

"Joan, I have no idea, really. We were at the office for about an hour this morning. I went down the street for coffee, and when I came back, he was gone."

Joan nodded and began to pace. Annie had told her all that over the phone. "Without his cane or cell. Have you checked the surveillance?"

"Yes," Annie said, scooting in to pull up the picture again of their last visitors. "Two men, in black, faces covered. The computer program's doing its best, but with no discernable picture –"

Joan sighed. "And what about Barnesworth? Where's he?"

"He came in when I brought the coffees back. He went to look for him."

"What, did he think Auggie's just wandering around the city?" Joan scoffed.

Annie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I thought maybe he had some contacts, or that he'd check out the apartments or something." Annie felt a surge of helplessness wash over her, and she slumped into the seat. "I wanted to go, to do something, but someone had to stay here in case –"

"Don't beat yourself up," Joan said, laying a hand on the young officer's shoulder. "Let's think about this logically. Is there anyone you have any suspicions of? Someone who's been in the office?"

Annie's thoughts slid back to Kevin, but she was hesitant to bring up the incident to Joan, as she never officially reported her cover possibly being compromised.

"What is it, Annie?" Joan asked, noting the look on Annie's face.

"Nothing, really, it's just – I ran into an ex a few weeks ago. He was rather – persistent, shall we say. Wouldn't leave me alone, but Auggie took care of him."

"Took care of him how?" Joan asked, knowing full well the capabilities of her tech ops guru.

"I wasn't there for it, but he escorted him from the building and assured me he'd never bother me again. He had a bit of a history, Joan. I'm sure Auggie didn't use his voice to get his point across."

"What kind of history?" Joan asked. "Come on, Annie. Auggie's missing, possibly kidnapped. Now's not the time to hold back information."

Annie nodded, knowing her boss was right, and giving up all worries of being scolded, she brought up Kevin Lipshinski's criminal record. Together, they scanned down through Kevin's arrest record. Joan said nothing until they reached the final set of charges.

"Kidnapping?" Joan said. "And you two didn't think of notifying me about this?"

"I know, and we should have, but –"

"Never mind," Joan said, waving her off. She pulled her cell from her pocket and began dialing.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked.

"Calling in a few favors. Knowing Auggie, he probably made quite the enemy of your ex. And now he's paying the price for it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN All of your interest and reviews and alerts and favorites have me smiling like you wouldn't believe. So grateful that all of you forgave my little hiatus there and have joined me again for the ride. I'd thought of having Jai come to NYC to help, but I love writing Joan. And her obvious love for Auggie would make her an ideal candidate for Annie to team up with to find Auggie and bring him back home.**

**Oh, but wait, they think Kevin's behind all of this, when really it's...**

**I know, I'm evil. Please review, all the same. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

By his watch, Aug knew he'd been in his concrete prison for four hours. It'd been a full hour since his captor left, and he was losing patience with the man. What good would he think Auggie would serve? Ransom? A trade? Barnesworth for him?

They'd never have the chance, Auggie thought. He refused to be anybody's pawn, and he wasn't one to sit back and allow himself to be rescued. He may spend his days now in an office on a computer and phone, but he never lost his instinct to fight and to fight for what was his.

He had no reason to believe that Annie was in danger, as well, but if Barnesworth was mixed up with kidnappers and thugs, he wouldn't put it past the man to use Annie to save himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a distant sound. As his makeshift prison had been silent this entire time, he pressed his ear against the seam between the door and the wall to listen.

Footsteps, it sounded like. Running. And then the unmistakable sound of gunfire. Three distinct shots. Even faint, they echoed. Then silence. Auggie poised himself to fight. Footsteps again, closer and closer, until they stopped outside his cell.

The door began to creak open, and Auggie crouched, ready to take his assailant down to the ground. His muscles twitched, and his hands clenched and unclenched.

"Auggie? You okay?"

Damn it, Auggie thought, his teeth grating. Barnesworth. He nearly went through with his plan to attack, but his hesitation cost him as he heard the light switch on.

"There you are. Come on, we've gotta get out of here."

Auggie felt a large hand grab his arm and pull, but he resisted. "Hang on, Richard. What's going on here?"

"I'm getting you out of here, what does it look like?"

Auggie pulled his arm from Richard's grasp and took a step back. "It looks like you're the reason I'm here in the first place."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Richard said, grabbing him again by the arm. He soon found himself crouched on the ground as Auggie switched his grip and bent his arm behind his back. Richard, though, had had about enough today and refused to allow this tech geek foil his plans. A short scuffle ensued, both men trying to gain the upper hand with grips and pull downs.

A minute later, they stood a few feet from each other, and Auggie knew he'd be hard pressed to win this fight. Also, he still needed to get out of here. "Okay, okay, we need to get out of here and back to the office, report into HQ."

"Back to the office, fine, but no one's going to hear about this," Richard said. "Annie's gone and called in Joan, but we can spin a story for them."

"Like the story you've spun already?" Auggie spat out. "What the hell's going on, Richard?"

"Listen, Anderson, you know nothing about me. I had a lot of contacts out there that needed to be placated before I settled into this office Joan stuck me in."

"Contacts?" Auggie said with a smirk. "All aboveboard, I'm sure."

"We can't all be boy scouts like you. Must be nice sitting in a nice, safe office telling everyone what to do from the CIA handbook. The real world, Anderson, is dirty, full of dangerous, dirty people. It's impossible to keep your hands clean."

Auggie bristled at Richard's summation of his life, but he refused to be baited.

"If Barker had just backed down, none of this would have happened. But we don't have to worry about him anymore, I've taken care of everything. Now we've just gotta get back, tell a good story, and get back to work."

Auggie felt his arm being grabbed again, but he shrugged him off.

"Come on, Anderson!" he shouted. "All you've gotta do is keep quiet, and everything's going to be fine."

"No," Auggie said. "You put both me and Annie in danger. What if she was in the office when those thugs came?"

A knowing smile crossed Richard's face. "Ahh, sweet Annie. You'd do anything for her, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Auggie asked, as the tone of Richard's voice set his nerves on edge.

"What if I was to suddenly forget my promise to not say a word about your dalliances? My apartment's next to hers. You know how thin those walls are. I haven't heard a peep from her in the past week. She hanging in your place all that time? In your bed?"

Auggie thought fast. Richard obviously believes he's got something on them, and he's trying to blackmail him. But, Auggie knew, he was using the wrong ammunition. He knew Joan wouldn't get too mad at him and Annie being together. They'd probably just get a reprimand for not making their relationship known. A slap on the wrist and happily ever after.

But maybe Richard doesn't know that. No, strike that, Auggie thought. Richard doesn't know that at all. He obviously believed it's a bargaining chip, and Auggie decided to play along.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Auggie spit out.

"No, just smart. You've been out of the field too long, Anderson," Richard said, taking his upper arm again and pulling him out of the room. "You use what you have to come out on top. Now, come on, let's get out of here. We'll make up a story on the way back to the office."

"Wait, what about those guys?" Auggie asked.

"I took care of them."

"You killed them? How many? I counted three."

"Don't worry, I still got a couple bullets left in my gun," Richard said.

A couple, Auggie thought. A revolver, then. Those shots he heard must have come from him. There were three. "What about Barker? Did you kill him, too?"

"With the exception of you and me, no one is left who knows the real story, and it's gonna stay that way, isn't it?" Richard said, herding Auggie out of the abandoned warehouse into the sunlight.

"Yeah, Rich, whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, what do you think? What kind of spin is Barnesworth gonna try to give Joan? And how is Auggie going to get himself and Annie out of this mess without endangering them both?**

**Oh, but wait, Joan and Annie think Kevin took Auggie, or had someone do it for him. Hmm.**

**Please review. Love hearing from all of you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N A past reviewer mentioned that she saw Kevin as a Philip Seymour Hoffman type, and I agree. Perfect casting. Richard, meanwhile, is more of a Don Draper a la Mad Men guy.**

* * *

><p>"Joan, don't you think we should be calling in the metro police or something?" Annie asked, her voice soft so the cabbie couldn't hear. She and Joan were speeding through the afternoon traffic on their way to Kevin's address.<p>

Joan scoffed and said, "Remember, Annie. I've done this longer than you and dealt with worse characters than your ex. What did you see in him, anyway?"

"I didn't," Annie said. "We were friends, but he obviously believed there was more."

"Hmm. And now he's responsible for the kidnapping of our Auggie. We've been spending far too much time covering your tracks, don't you think? Perhaps a training session or two on how to better cover your ass is in order?"

Annie saw the mocking smirk on Joan's face and knew her boss was halfway joking with her and returned her smile. Her happiness, though, was superficial as she thought of Auggie in trouble. Those two men on camera looked dangerous and dumb. Their use of the taser was crude and dangerous, and she hoped Auggie hadn't sustained any permanent damage.

She'd been on the receiving end of a taser strike before, and even a short blast left her incapacitated. The long seonds Auggie was subjected to would've surely knocked him out.

"Don't worry, Annie. We'll find him."

Annie pulled her eyes away from the window she was staring out of to her boss. Was she that transparent? "Does it show that much?" she asked.

Joan shrugged. "My instincts told me that sending you two up here would've done either of two things. You would either get closer or kill each other. And given the tears in your eyes, I'd say it was the former?"

Annie nodded and said, "We weren't sure whether or not to tell you."

"Spies are trained to know everything beforehand, weigh our options and make decisions," Joan said matter-of-factly. "I did."

The cab started to slow as it pulled up to an impressive building. Kevin's address placed his residence in a condominium in a rather swanky part of Manhattan. Though his personal life was full of misdemeanors and a felony or two, he obviously did well in other aspects.

Annie wanted to run in, guns blazing, but she took Joan's lead, who walked past the doorman shoulders back, eyes focused on her task. Plus, she seemed to have a better control on her feelings than Annie did right now.

A long elevator ride up to nearly the top floor later, Joan rang Kevin's doorbell and waited. When the door opened, Kevin's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight; two beautiful blonde women on his doorstep.

Annie saw his eyes slide over Joan with a mix of appreciation and confusion, but once his gaze met hers, he smiled. "Annie! I'm so happy to see you. After last time, I thought –"

"Mr. Lipshinski, may we enter?" Joan asked, smooth and polite. But Annie knew there was a thread of anger running through her, as well.

"Please," Kevin said, opening the door wider to allow the two blondes to enter. He shut the door after them and said, "Have a seat."

Annie could see him out of the corner of her eye running his hands through his hair and tucking his shirt in and hid a shudder of revulsion. Did he think they were there for a threesome or something?

"May – may I offer you a drink?" he asked.

While Annie took a seat in one of the armchairs, Joan remained standing and rounded on Kevin. "No, Kevin, and please, sit down." Once he was down in the corresponding armchair across from Annie, Joan continued, "Where's Auggie?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. You've met him. He told you to leave town. But you're still here, and he isn't. I don't believe in coincidences."

"Annie, what is she talking about?" Kevin asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

Annie had to swallow before the words were able to come out, her emotions choked her so. "Auggie's gone, Kevin, been taken. We know you did it. So help me God, Kevin, if you did anything to hurt him, you'll wish you'd taken his advice and left town."

Kevin shook his head and began to stand, but Joan moved faster and shoved him back down.

"I swear, I don't know anything! I'm planning on clearing up my past, Annie, I swear. I've – I've talked to the parole board, and they're offering me a deal."

"I don't care about that!" Annie shouted, nearly at the end of her rope. "Where's Auggie?"

Kevin visibly shrank back from Annie's anger, and with Joan standing over him, arms crossed and glaring, he began to shake with ill-disguised fear. "I – I don't know, Annie, truly. I haven't seen him since that day I came by the office. He threatened to hurt me if I ever came back. Why would I –"

Joan's cell began ringing, and she pulled it out of her purse. "Yes?"

"Joan, It's Richard Barnesworth. I've found Anderson."

Annie couldn't tell who was on the other end of the phone, but Joan's body language loosened and relaxed.

"Really? And I've found the man responsible, a former boyfriend of Annie's, apparently."

"Oh, yeah? He – umm, well, I guess he didn't hide him very well. I'd made a couple of calls around to my contacts and was able to find him in an abandoned warehouse."

"Good work. We'll meet back at the office."

Joan could see the questioning look in Annie's eyes, but she shook her head at her and turned to Kevin. "We'll be leaving now. Keep your nose, clean, Kevin."

"But –" Annie started, but Joan was already heading to the door, so she hurried to catch up with her. Only when they were back in the elevator did Joan speak again.

"Rich found Auggie," she said.

"Really? Where? How?" Annie said, relief flooding through her.

"Not here," Joan said quietly.

The ride back to the office seemed longer, but Annie figured it was only because she was anxious to see Auggie again, find out how badly he was hurt, of if he was hurt at all. She also wanted to know what the hell was going on. If Richard found Auggie, and Kevin was involved, why'd they leave him?

* * *

><p>The two women, once they left the cab, hurried into the office building. They both had reason to take the stairs at a near run, though for different things.<p>

Annie had to make sure Auggie was okay, and Joan's bullshit meter was hitting tilt ever since Barnesworth called to report that he'd found her favorite tech analyst.

Given her suspicions, Joan had wanted to approach the pair cautiously to gather more information once they reached the office doors, but Annie beat her to it, throwing open the door and rushing in.

Her eyes searched the room. Richard sat at his desk and stood upon their arrival, but Auggie wasn't at his. A movement to her right drew her gaze, and she saw him. He still wore the same outfit he had on this morning, but it was rumpled and dirty, and his face showed lines of worry and exhaustion.

Annie didn't care. He was alive, and given how he turned toward her upon her arrival, he wasn't hurt.

"Auggie," she breathed, launching herself across the room to him. Uncaring about their audience, she threw her arms around him, tumbling them both back into the couch. "God, I was so worried about you."

Auggie wanted to say something to both Annie and Joan, to warn them about Richard and the gun he knew he still had – and probably wouldn't think twice about using. Just the few hours he'd spent now in the man's presence was enough to set his anxiety alight.

But the feel of Annie's arms around him and her voice in his ear, whispering how much she loved him and missed him gave him strength. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace. A few seconds of homecoming surely wouldn't hurt, he thought.

Then, with a well-timed ahem from who he figured to be Joan, he pushed Annie gently from him and stood, keeping a firm grasp on Annie's hand.

"Joan, good to see you again," he smirked.

Joan rolled her eyes and came forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Auggie took the few seconds to whisper in her ear, "It's Barnesworth. He's responsible. He's armed."

Joan nodded. She'd suspected as much, and decided that enough was enough. Nobody messed with her people.

"And Richard, I have to thank you, as well," Joan said, rounding the desks to pull the tall man into a congratulatory hug.

Richard, shocked at Annie and Auggie's embrace in front of Joan, was further surprised at Joan's hug. She had a reputation of being something of an ice queen.

When Richard's attention was elsewhere, and his hands came up to pat her back in response, Joan moved quickly. He obviously wasn't expecting to get frisked and hadn't hid the small revolver very well. Joan's hand quickly found it and pulled it out of his waistband.

"Sit back down," Joan said, pushing the now disgraced agent back into his chair. She made a few quick movements on the gun and emptied the cartridge. Two bullets fell out, bouncing on the rug. "There's four missing."

Auggie stepped forward, keeping Annie behind him in a protective stance. "That'd be the two guys that kidnapped me, a third man at the warehouse, and somebody named Barker who arranged it all."

"Damn you, Anderson!" Barnesworth bit out, jumping out of his chair. He didn't get very far as Joan slid to the side of him and whipped her arm around, slamming the butt end of the gun behind his ear.

He fell with a whimper and a grunt onto the carpet, and Joan gingerly stepped over him to join her agents. "How the hell did he think he'd get away with this?" she asked.

"Blackmail, namely of my relationship with Annie if I didn't go along with his story," Auggie said.

Joan shook her head, "He really is out of his game. Everyone already knows about the two of you, or at least guessed at it. But I suppose now's a good a time as any to fill out some paperwork, perhaps? Make everything official?"

She didn't bother waiting for an answer and pulled out her cellphone to call for backup. A cleanup needed to be made, and she hoped to be back home in DC to have dinner with Arthur tonight.

While Joan worked her magic on the phone, Annie pulled Auggie back onto the couch. "What did she mean by that?" she whispered to Auggie.

"Guess Barnesworth's been out in the field too long," he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to his side.

Annie welcomed his protective embrace and tucked her head into his shoulder. "No, I mean, everyone already knows? About us?"

"Does it really matter?" Auggie asked.

Annie thought for a minute, then shook her head. Had they still been in headquarters, with office politics and gossip around them 24/7, it might have made things difficult, but here, they were freer to explore the new level of their friendship and enjoy each other.

Joan finished her phone call with a decisive click of her cellphone, then turned back to the embracing couple on the couch. Auggie looked as though he'd gone a couple of rounds in a heavyweight fight, and Annie held onto him as if he were her own personal teddy bear.

"If you two would like to head back to your apartments, a clean-up crew should be soon to take care of Barnesworth and the mess he left behind," she said.

Auggie nodded and stood, with Annie holding onto him like he'd disappear if she lost physical contact. "Joan, those men Rich killed –"

"It'll be taken care of. You need to rest. But one more thing," Joan said, walking up to them. "You've both done good work here so far, but, after all of this, I'd understand if you'd want to transfer back out."

Both Annie and Auggie shook their heads no in unison.

"I'd rather stay," Annie said. "Sure, it's a far cry from traveling the world, but –" She let her voice trail off, not really wanting to express her true feelings to her boss.

Auggie, however, had no compunction against doing so. "We'll stay," he said. "As you said, a lot of good has come out of us being here, and I, for one, would like to see what the future holds for us."

The double meaning of his words wasn't lost on either woman, and though it didn't phase Joan in the least, Annie felt her cheeks redden, and she averted her eyes from her boss.

"Very well," Joan said. "As for the third desk, what do you say we bring in someone a little closer to home?"

"Just as long as we get to meet them first?" Auggie suggested. Then he turned, draping an arm around Annie's shoulders. "Come on, let's go home."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ahh, now that's a satisfying ending. Love having Joan kick a little butt, don't you? And I'm pleased to have finished out this little story, given how long it was on hiatus. I'll be working on something else as soon as I've cleared up a couple other projects I'm working on. As for previous stories, any ones you'd like reposted?**

**Please review.**


End file.
